


A Day in the Life

by Mysterie



Series: Alternates [18]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, rise of the guardians
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BoyxBoy, Friendship, Love, Masturbation, May contain smut in later chapters, Middle/High School AU!, Multi, Not beta-read, Older Jamie, all human characters, randomly written - no real plot thought out yet, will be boy x boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 30,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why can't things be simple? [AU - all human characters]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The bell rang. The end of another day, the beginning of what he didn't want to face. Despite being thin and wiry, Jack was agile and fast; he was fairly strong but he didn't like fights... didn't like confrontation and his white hair had always gotten him into trouble he never wanted to be in. He looked like an albino and while the school staff discouraged bullying and the like just like on TV... that wasn't reality. Never had been. Jack dodged through the crowd of students in hopes of avoiding a handful of other kids as he dashed out of the building. It seemed so far that he'd managed to avoid the worst bully... Pitch Black. Not that Jack was always picked on by bullies... he had to avoid the whole cheerleading squad too because, for reasons he didn't understand, he was obviously thought to be some prize by the whole squad and they often chased him down to beg for his number or for any other reasons that just made them an annoyance for him. He slipped out of the building, unaware that someone was watching him; that a pair of amber eyes watched as he vaulted over a fence to disappear out of sight on his way back to the orphanage he called home. He didn't have a proper home really and he was trying to find a job.

Nothing fancy. Something part time would be a start but he knew he needed a full-time job before he could really afford much himself. He didn't want to rely on anyone and he knew that in four years he'd be kicked out of the orphanage. He was loved by all the kids there, but his fun-loving nature and his enjoyment of the winter season and its wonders didn't mean he had a way to make a living and if he couldn't make a living... well, that meant he'd be out on the streets. For today, however, his most main concern was getting his homework done. The other children were still at school so he'd have some peace and quiet for a little while. Normally he hated it, but today he was grateful that he'd gotten away so easy... He pulled out his books and began work right away. It was less than two hours later and he was done. He was bright enough to get straight A's and would even have taken some college classes by now if the state would let him, but they weren't going to fund that. He'd have to do that on his own time or find a way to pay for it. 

Jack sighed and scrounged around for a newspaper ad he'd gotten off the desk of the orphanage's owner, Mrs. Bennett. She had children of her own, but as far as he knew they were both off at some fancy boarding school. At least, that was what he'd been told; truth was they were being home schooled because she could barely run the place as it was let alone afford to send her children off to some fancy school. It was just a rumor in the orphanage, but he'd both seen and tutored the two children. Speaking of which... Jack smiled as his blue eyes landed on the familiar brown of the middle school student who looked like his mother, brown hair matching his eyes.

"Need some help?" 

"Only if you're done."

"Of course, come on Jamie." 

"You know... mom would be mad if she knew about this." Jack shrugged.

"What's the point of me being smart if I can't use it to help you out every now and then? Besides, not like I don't help the other kids too. Now what are you stuck on this time?"

"Prime numbers. I just can't seem to get my mind wrapped around the whole concept of them." So it went on then that Jack spent the next hour talking with Jamie about math. Jack liked Jamie, the two were secretly best friends... at least as much of best friends as a high school freshman and a seventh grade middle schooler could be. They liked the same things, in fact it was when Jack had discovered Jamie's massive imagination while pretending to look for fairies with his younger sister, Sophie, that Jack had taken a liking to him. The two had spent as much time playing as they could, looking for fairies, talking about big foot and aliens as well as other mythological and supernatural things. The only thing that had unnerved Jamie was talk of ghosts. He had lost his father in a fire when he'd been just a kid and his baby sister, who was four years behind him, had only been two years old at the time. Before that time, Jamie's father had helped run the orphanage and had provided much income for the place as well as fun for the children. None of the children who were there now remembered him, but Jack did. He'd been there long enough because he'd been hiding how old he was for as long as he could remember.

 

He was in high school, sure, but he wasn't the fourteen he often told others. He had been found by Mr. Bennett when he'd been seven; truth of the matter was there was no real record of Jack's birth but he had known how to count by the time he'd come to the orphanage and knew how old he was. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he always had. The best he could explain it was that he recalled hearing someone once tell him, but he didn't know who that voice belonged to or how they had known. He'd come to the orphanage just months before the tragic fire that had nearly meant the ruin for the orphanage. In trying to save what he thought was an orphan still in the building, Mr. Bennett had perished from smoke inhalation. Jack was actually sixteen, he was almost four years older than Jamie, the difference was only a few months that kept it from being exactly that. He'd be seventeen come this November. He'd chosen that time for his birthday because it was when the first frost came and the day... well that didn't matter so much. As far as the state was concerned he was older than the grade he was in, which had been a calculation error on someone's part in terms of paperwork and it had never been corrected. Not that Jack minded, he aced his classes with ease and did well enough that no one complained, least of all Jack. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Everyone up!" Mrs. Bennett's voice cut through a really awesome dream. Jack nearly groaned; he'd been dreaming that he could fly, it had been an awesome experience really. Of course no human could fly without the help of some sort of device, whether it was a jet pack or a plane or even a hang glider. He had always wondered what it would be like to fly without the help of something like that but of course that was impossible. Still, he could dream about it couldn't he? He pulled himself from the bed and rubbed his eyes. He hoped today went just as well as the day before had as he slipped into his normal blue jeans and hoodie. The hoodie was the first thing he'd bought with his own money that he'd scavenged by gathering trash after school and recycling it. It had taken him months to do so but it had been worth it. He had a whole room to himself just because he was the oldest there; he could hear the others stirring in their shared rooms. The boys off to his left the girls to his right. He was out and downstairs before any of the others to help make breakfast, he'd been helping Mrs. Bennett with the chores for the last four or five years; Jack couldn't remember a time when he didn't help the younger ones get ready for the school day.

They came and went as people adopted them, but after Jack had turned thirteen he knew he wasn't going to be adopted by anyone; he'd never complained but he figured his white hair and blue eyes, which made him look like he had some form of albinoism, which he'd proven to not have after having been tested for it, just seemed to put people off. He didn't mind though, he liked living at the orphanage; it meant that he had an extended family that just grew bigger every time a new child was found and placed with them. He welcomed everyone who came with open arms and always had a smile ready to help put them at ease. This morning seemed no different than any other as he served up bacon and eggs for everyone after Mrs. Bennett finished with the cooking; not that he couldn't cook but she usually insisted on doing it herself. By the time the other children were downstairs all the places were set with either milk, apple juice or orange juice and Jack had already nibbled his breakfast. He always made a show of eating for Mrs. Bennett though he never ate with the other children; he knew how little funds were and despite her insistence he actually rarely ate anything other than the evening meal... at least at the orphanage. Now that he was of age to be able to work he had been looking for a part-time job. So far he hadn't had any luck due to inexperience.

Jack knew he would try and see if maybe the Moon Clipper Cafe had any openings, or maybe he could get a job babysitting... He'd done that a few times earlier this year and had been rewarded at times with a little extra cash to spend on food which he'd promptly used to help the orphanage pay one of the bills before it had come up. Mrs. Bennett had protested that he'd done that, but he'd insisted so much that she'd eventually given in, despite telling him that he didn't need to do such a thing. Mrs. Bennett really did have a kind heart. Jack walked the younger kids to school before he headed off to his first class himself.  The day seemed mostly uneventful, other than he felt like the whole time he was being watched but no one seemed to be when he chanced glancing around. By lunch time he was almost certain someone had been keeping an eye on him, he didn't see anyone but he just had this itch... He ate his lunch quickly and headed out into the open area that students normally used during the nice weather to eat at; there were a few benches and it was an enclosed area really despite that it had that open sort of look. Jack didn't mind the cooler weather and often came out here when he wanted a few minutes to himself. He'd seen some kids who came out here to neck but today the place was empty except for himself... or so he thought. He didn't see the figure right away but his hackles were raised when he moved out of sight of the windows that looked into the common room. He glanced behind him at the chill he got and nearly jumped out of his skin when he met the piercing amber eyes of the ONE person he did NOT want to be near. Kozmotis Pitchner, his friends called him 'Koz' but his reputation at the school had everyone else calling him something else.

"Pitch." Jack said evenly, the one person he did NOT want to be around today, or any day if he could help it, but the other didn't seem to answer. Jack didn't mind him usually but he had a nasty reputation of being a bully, though he'd never bothered Jack and he always seemed to have a bunch of "minions" around but today his usual crew seemed to be missing. 

"Frost." Jack wasn't sure why, but Pitch enjoyed using that name. Of course it wasn't his real name, it was just the nickname his friends called him by; joking that the reason his hair was white was because he was the reincarnation of a winter spirit, Jakoul Frosti.

"What do you want?" Jack felt nervous, he never knew why but there was just something about the senior that always seemed to put him on edge. No one really knew a lot about him except that he'd transferred to the school as a junior. Those who were close to him were tight lipped about anything concerning Pitch that didn't involve beating up a student. Jack shifted a little, what in the world did Pitch want with him? He stared at the seventeen year old who seemed to meet his gaze calmly.

"You know, no one can see us from this angle. It's almost as good as being alone." Jack swallowed a little. Yeah... so what was his point? He wondered what the grey-toned skinned boy wanted from him. It wasn't like Pitch to just strike up a conversation suddenly.

"It's a wonder no one as tempted you yet."

"Tempted me?" He felt a little more nervous as he saw the thin lips quirk slightly. He found himself wondering if Pitch dyed his hair or if it was naturally that dark of a black. Pitch was definitely a mystery and he felt less nervous as his curiosity began to get the better of him.

"Of course. After all, who could compare to you? You could have anyone in this school eating out of the palm of your hand... and yet no one has bothered to get close." Jack backed up a little bit, the other boy was getting closer; Jack hadn't let anyone in because he just was used to being ignored... No one had paid him any special attention before. What was Pitch up to?

"No one has ever shown you how special you are, have they?" He said softly and Jack found he had backed himself into a corner rather quickly. He wasn't sure he liked the look on the other's face.

"Don't be afraid Jack. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Afraid? I'm not afraid of you." He said boldly, but honestly he was... more so afraid of what Pitch would do. The older boy smirked as he stopped right in front of Jack, who couldn't help but feel surprised as the other boy traced his lips with his fingers.

"You're like a white dove, beautiful to behold and yet so delicate." Jack trembled a little. No one had ever said anything like that to him.

"We could be good together, you know. Think about it." Before Jack could steady himself and get his brain to really even comprehend what had happened he found that he was alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup... Pitch is making his move... but we all saw this coming didn't we?


	3. Chapter 3

Jack almost didn't hear the bell that signaled the end of lunch. What the h-e double hockey sticks was THAT about?! Just when Jack thought this day couldn't get any stranger... or worse... it did. Jack was in a daze and he really hadn't been watching where he was going, so yes it was his fault naturally that he'd run smack into one of the most popular jocks in the school.

"Oi! Watch where ya goin' eh mate?" Jack shook his head, he'd been knocked off his feet and stared up at the toned figure that was "Bunny" as he was called. No one said it to his face because Aster was well toned, and everyone knew the burly Australian didn't really like the nickname. The emerald eyes looked at him calmly from beneath dusty gray hair that made him look a lot older than he was, his tanned skin didn't help that nor did the odd tattoos along his upper arms. Much like "Pitch" came from Kozmotis' last name, so did Bunny's. His full name was E. Aster Bunnymund, but no one called him that; he insisted everyone call him Aster. No one had a clue what the "E" stood for... or if anyone did it wasn't common knowledge.

"S-sorry." Jack stammered. He'd had the misfortune of accidentally ticking off Aster who had run into one of the pranks he'd meant for a teacher who was SUPPOSED to have come around the corner BEFORE Aster had... ever since then he'd been on the jock's bad side as far as he knew. It didn't help that the other's friends were now crowding around the pair two of which were just from the wrestling team. Toothiana was one of the three others; she was one of the popular girls, though more by her reputation for being kind than anything. She was from India though she didn't really look the part as her skin wasn't all that dark of a brown. It was more of a honey color actually but she always dressed in brilliantly colored dresses that only accented her golden and green hair... part of which he was sure was at least dyed if not all of it. Her magenta eyes, which he was sure were just contact lenses, held some sympathy towards him though the jocks didn't seem too inclined to be so nice.

"Ya need ta be more careful mate." 

"I will. I promise." He felt like he was about to get beat up... or would have if Toothiana hadn't been around. She was better known as "Tooth" ever since she'd announced that she wanted to be a dentist. Rumor had it that she was Bunny's sweetheart, but Jack didn't put too much stock in rumors though he had seen the pair around each other a lot they'd never engaged in what most couples did. Tooth knelt down next to him.

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah. I'm fine." He gave her a small smile, not one that meant anything just in case the rumors were true. He didn't want to get the crap beat out of him by the wrestling team. She smiled back a little shyly.

"I'm glad." Was she... _flirting_ with him?! No no no.... He did NOT need this! 

"Ah... I'll just be going now." Jack said as he hastily got to his feet, grabbed his books and beat it out of there as fast as he could without seeming like he was running away. Could this day REALLY get any worse? First Pitch was acting weird... now Tooth... and now he possibly might be beat up at the end of the day... seriously... what was it that he seemed to have that was just inviting trouble? He got through his next class okay, though he didn't pay too much attention; it didn't matter, he knew most of this stuff and easily passed it all anyway. The teacher didn't care if he goofed off or slept, so long as he didn't interrupt the class he could do what he liked. So he spent the next half hour sweating over the possibility of meeting Bunny again before the day was up... As luck would have it he managed to skirt the burly wrestler for the rest of the day... until the very last minute as he found he was being pulled out of class by none other than Aster.

"If you don't mind coach sent me to talk to Jack." Aster said politely. Before Jack could protest the teacher had nodded and Jack found himself slowly leaving the room, his books between him and the wrestler. That had to be the most obvious lie if he'd ever heard one. There was no way that coach Onyx wanted to talk to him about anything... or sent Aster to talk him about anything. Where were they going anyway? This wasn't the way to the gym... Suddenly Aster opened a door and tugged Jack inside. It was a janitor's closet. Jack clutched his books to him... oh God! He noticed the way Aster was looking at him... almost like he was a piece of meat... it made him squirm. Okay... what the HELL?!

"Sorry 'bout the lie mate, but I figured teacher wouldn't care since ya got the best marks." Jack's heart was pounding. What did he want with him?

"Listen.... mate... I know we didn't start off right... but I been watching ya... I like how you manage to be so cool around all the kids. Reminds me of when my brother was around." Jack didn't know what to say, everyone knew that Aster was an orphan after his family had been attacked by vicious dingos. Aster had been the only one to survive the attack, he didn't speak about what happened to his family or about them often. 

"I ain't good at sayin' this kinda thing. So bare with me here." Jack only nodded. 

"I don't know what you like... but I'm interested." Wait... hold up... Bunny was interested... in HIM?! Oh geez... Jack found his heart was racing a mile a minute... it was different than when Pitch had cornered him though. Wait... he couldn't possibly... could he? Then again he hadn't actually stopped to think about it. He'd never really taken the time to consider going out with anyone. Guy or girl. There was no denying that Aster was easy on the eyes, despite looking older than he was, Jack honestly couldn't say that he didn't like looking at the tanned Australian. 

"Y-you pulled me out of class for t-this?" Jack managed, he hated that his voice was a little shaky and that it came out almost breathlessly. Ah shit... well if Aster hadn't guessed he  **might** be interested the jock surely knew now. 

"Ya. Think it over and let me know eh?" Jack swore his heart nearly skipped a beat when he felt the other's larger hand lightly brush his cheek. 

"Don't keep me waiting too long hmm?" Jack could only nod as Aster opened the door and stepped out. He didn't leave the room until he was sure there was no one around because he didn't want to just walk out as shaky as he was and the bell had rang, telling him that school was out... He made sure he was in control of himself before he left the room and that no one was around to notice he'd slipped out of a janitor's closet. Uncharacteristically of him he went straight to the orphanage and to his room. He flopped on the bed, ignoring the homework he had. It was a Friday. He'd do it later... God what was he supposed to do?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... just about everyone is hitting on Jack today... but who will Jack go for?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's some smut for ya...

Jack was glad it was a Friday. It meant that the children would likely play outside for a good while at their schools before coming home and Jamie often had fun with his friends from school... Jack sighed as he got up and closed his door. He needed the privacy really to think this through. He slipped beneath the covers of his bed as he laid down; he didn't really need the covers, but it just felt weird laying on top of them so he'd slipped beneath them. He stared up at the ceiling. What was he going to do? He began to review the day and consider what he should do come Monday. Pitch had been the first... that kid was a little off though in terms of appearance. The senior had some sharp angles to his face and he was almost a full grown adult, he always seemed to tower over everyone else in terms of height... part of what had always made Jack a little skittish around him even before he'd become the school bully. Jack thought about it though, those piercing amber eyes had almost been soft when they'd met his and there had seemed to be a dark promise of something... a jolt of surprise went through Jack. He found, as he thought about the encounter that he almost had  _enjoyed_ that... oh lord. Something must be wrong with him. Still, Pitch hadn't threatened him, simply tried to imply what might be. So Pitch was into that huh? Jack wasn't sure he was... but he wasn't sure he wasn't either. Darn. Things had been so much simpler before today! Jack groaned a little then as he cast his mind past lunch. 

Then there had been Tooth... he had seen the way she'd fluttered her lashes at him though she was just being her normal kind self... She was pretty and all, but did he really want to consider going with her? Obviously the later encounter with Bunny had derailed all the rumors he'd heard that she was Bunny's girlfriend. There was no way the jock would have let his girl anywhere  _near_ him if that were true. Bunny was protective enough of his friends for him to have figured out that the Australian would be even more possessive of anyone that was his... The thought of that sent a shiver up his spine as he remembered the way the other had looked at him once they'd been alone in the closet. He swore that Aster might have been about to just gobble him up then and there... but the other hadn't touched him aside from the affectionate brush against his cheek... oh lord he could almost feel it now... Well that settled it. He was pretty sure now that he was gay. Not that he didn't like girls, but Tooth just didn't do anything for him really... not like the thrill he got when he thought about Pitch or the way he shivered just thinking about the way Aster had looked at him. It had to be the eyes, he decided. The way the two boys had looked at him had just sent various feelings crawling through him.

Jack closed his eyes, considering Pitch first. There was an air of mystery about him and yet the older boy commanded respect in a sense... and then of course there was something in that gaze that had almost been heated when he'd looked at Jack. Oh crap... He'd gotten boners before, but never while thinking of anyone in particular... He shivered. What would it be like? He wondered... to have those slender gray hands on him... or the strong hands of Bunny? He wasn't sure which he preferred more honestly. Pitch was more thin, like Jack was, but rumors had said that he was experienced... would Pitch easily find those spots that were most sensitive to make him moan out as he wanted to do now as he slipped a hand to shift himself out of his pants, he ran his fingers along his length; imagining what it might be like if it was Aster... A shudder went through him on that thought... would Aster like it rough or would he be gentle as the affectionate caress earlier today had suggested? Jack panted a little as he stroked himself towards release. What about Pitch? He hadn't failed to notice the long black nails there... would Pitch be gentle or would he rake those claw-like nails against his skin like an animal?

Jack bit his lip to stifle a moan as he reached his climax. He cleaned himself up on the blanket; it would stiffen the material a little but fortunately enough he'd done this enough times to know that no one would be the wiser. He normally cleaned his own sheets when he did laundry to help out so not even Mrs. Bennett would likely know. He sighed. What was he going to do? Jack was so concerned about what he was supposed to do that he didn't hear the soft footsteps that retreated from his bedroom door. He tossed back the covers once he was comfortably satisfied that he was back to normal and could fit back into his pants. He needed a distraction. He headed to his door and opened it; he was surprised to find that Jamie was holding a book as he entered his own room two doors down. It looked like a school book. What was Jamie doing inside on a Friday? Jack shrugged it off and headed off to find out what the thirteen year old was doing inside when normally he was outside with his friends. Jamie almost close the door as he'd beat a hasty retreat to his room with the book. He was flushed a little, he had gone to Jack's room to see if the older boy would help but he'd noticed the door had been closed and he'd considered knocking; he'd thought he'd heard some commotion inside though and hadn't been able to resist putting an ear to the door to try and hear what was going on without actually interrupting Jack.

For all he knew, after all, Jack had girlfriends or other friends that might come over since the boy was older... What he'd heard had been very quiet though and it had taken him a while to figure it out. He'd stood at the door thinking for five minutes before it had occurred to him and he'd beat a quiet retreat from the door. He just barely made it to his room. He set the book down on the bed even as he heard footsteps behind him. Oh crap! Had Jack figured out he'd been listening in?! Jamie hoped not, he didn't want to embarrass either of them like that! He had... done that to himself once or twice... and he admitted it felt good, but he was still young; his hormones were not as up to speed with Jack's just yet... maybe another year or so and they would be. Jamie really did look up to Jack; they were best friends after all, but Jamie had never really thought of him as maybe anything more until he'd heard the most beautiful of sounds... It had only been a very soft exhale, he was sure... but it had been loud enough for him to hear and there had been such pleasure in it... Jamie had flushed not because he was embarrassed by the sound itself so much as because he realized he'd wanted to hear it again and ideas had begun to form in his mind that he had never thought of before... 

Geez, what would his mother say? Forget that, his mother wasn't the one heading to his room now. Jamie took a deep breath as he tried to concentrate on the lines he was supposed to be memorizing for history. 

"Hey." Jack said with his usual smile as he entered the room. Jamie looked over with what he hoped was a normal smile.

"Hey Jack."

"What are you doing inside on a Friday?" 

"Studying. I have to be able to recite this by Monday." Jack went over to the bed, was it just his imagination or was Jamie blushing? He decided to ignore that for now as he looked over at it and raised an eyebrow. The Declaration of Independence?

"How much of this do you need to be able to recite?"

"Um, all of it... just the first part of course, none of the articles." Jack nodded.

"Alright, here, let me have it and hear what you know already." Jamie nodded and handed over the book. He took a deep breath.  _Don't think about that... just about the declaration... don't think about Jack... don't think about..._ He told himself as he began.

"We the People, hold these truths to be self evident..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then there's Jamie....


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An insight to everyone else's thoughts on Jack now, some background and a touch of smut near the end...

Such a beautiful little thing. That was all he could think as he'd walked away from Jack and left the other to consider his offer; it wasn't just that though that had caught his attention since he had transferred to this school. Jack was known for his pranks and his laughter was often contagious enough that Pitch himself often found he would at least smile if not laugh with other students at half the stunts that Jack got away with. How could someone as delicately beautiful as Jack NOT get away with half the pranks he pulled on students and staff alike? No one was safe from his pranks... well, okay, maybe  _he_ and a few other select students were, but that was it. For some reason Jack had never really approached him, but then he wasn't surprised; only the brave among the students would talk to him. It really sucked... until he'd caught one student about to beat up another and he'd quickly put them in their place. That had been interpreted as bullying and before he knew it he'd gained the reputation of being the school bully.... Joy. The two that followed him around were from the wrestling team; they weren't very bright but apparently no matter what he'd tried they absolutely insisted on being around him so after a week of trying he'd simply given up. The only bright thing in his life really was his young sister, Seraphina.

No one else at the school would guess that the "school bully" was working part-time at the Moon Clipper Cafe just to make ends meet for her. Their parents had perished and left the teen with a sister too young to understand what had happened and saddled him with the responsibility of acting as her father; there wasn't a want for money thanks to their parents' jobs and of course the insurance policies. Pitch had been careful with the funds though until he had been able to get a job, he made sure his sister wanted for nothing and saw that she lived as normal of a life as possible; he even had pushed her into play dates with other children her age to get her to make friends. She had one best friend, Sophie Bennett, who had lost her father to a fire; the two shared almost everything as far as Pitch knew. He shoved thoughts of his sister aside, she'd told him one day to "get a life" so... well, that's what he was trying to do. He had told her that he would eventually start dating and had even hinted about Jack, which had seemed to satisfy her. Now the trick was to get Jack to agree... He hoped that the few rumors around the school about him weren't enough to scare the white-haired teen away. 

 

Wasn't he just the dreamiest boy that had ever graced the halls of Burgess High? Toothiana spent the rest of her day just dreaming about his smile. How did he keep his teeth so beautifully white? She'd have to remember to ask him! Oh... but would he actually consider her? She was considered kind of strange because of her obsession with teeth and dentistry... well teeth were important weren't they? Still, those eyes... She could stare into them forever. She'd transferred to Burgess High the same year that Pitch and Bunny had. The three of them really had been thought of as the "foreign exchange" students but in reality all of them had moved to Burgess but not just for that. Tooth's parents had understood her love and had sent her to America to get a proper education and degree so that she could pursue her passion. While here she lived with an aunt who insisted on being called B.T. Toothiana didn't know why, but she didn't mind really and had loved that her aunt seemed to share her love for dentistry. In fact, B.T. was an assistant who was working on getting her Masters to become an independent dentist. Toothiana just thought that was the greatest thing... well, next to one Jack Overland... She had seen though why most people referred to him as Jack Frost. He really did have looks that could bewitch nearly anyone and his hair... how was it that it always looked windswept but never messy? She really needed to get a chance to talk to him to ask him these sorts of questions... oh shoot! She nearly missed the bell that said the day was over, odd of her to daydream through an entire class but she couldn't help it! Jack was just so dreamy... 

 

What was he going to do? Jack had almost seemed scared of him, ready to bolt, and yet at the same time he looked like he'd been ready for... something else. Like he'd been so sure that Aster was going to kiss him or something else. Okay... so he'd  **wanted** to kiss him... but dang it he was a gentleman! His parents hadn't raised no idiotic bushman! He might have to work to provide for himself since he'd lost his parents, but he didn't mind it. He actually enjoyed most of his time at the Moon Clipper Cafe... well, aside from the brief interactions he had with the other part-time employee... Pitch. That guy just rubbed him the wrong way. Why did he always have to wear black? Why was  _he_ working at the cafe? He brushed aside those thoughts. It didn't matter, but he  _had_ seen Pitch leave the outside area near the end of lunch and moments later had caught sight of Jack. He'd be damned before he let Pitch get Jack! That one was no good, he was certain of it and Jack deserved better than Pitch. Aster hadn't ever approached anyone, but when Jack had bumped into him he'd wanted to pick him up and hug the boy, to keep him safe. A feeling he hadn't felt since... well... since before he'd lost his family. Jack was a trickster, and he'd been steamed about walking into that prank, at the time... but it had been funny... he honestly didn't hold it against Jack. Why would he? Still, Jack seemed to think that maybe he did... He really should explain that he wasn't mad about the prank anymore and that things were okay. He figured he'd do that when they met again... but that hadn't happened.

He'd slipped out of his last class with the lie he used to get Jack out of class as well. Being captain of the wrestling team had its advantages. No one usually questioned him and he got good grades, so there was no reason to doubt his word; he'd not planned where to actually take Jack until he'd passed the closet on his way to the class he knew Jack had. It had been mostly spur of the moment and... damn it! He  _should_ have kissed him! Still, he'd hesitated because of the way Jack was looking at him. Well... he'd give Jack a chance to think things through. 

 

Half an hour... it felt like it was anyway. He'd loved Jack just as much as the others because he always gave them attention and played with them after school; helping them with their homework and playing games to keep them entertained. Jamie had a hard time remembering when Jack  _wasn't_ entertaining them at the orphanage. He had such an expansive imagination despite that he was four years older than Jamie himself... well, okay, not quite but close enough. So when Jack left him on his own after him practicing a few times the lines he was supposed to know by Monday he felt both exhilarated and exhausted. He'd had to fight to keep his mind on the study session and not let it wander to the sounds he'd heard Jack making moments before the older teen had come into his room. Jack had seemed, as far as he could tell, like he'd not been up to what Jamie was pretty sure he had been... There hadn't been any evidence of it, but then again Jamie figured that Jack likely had plenty of experience now in hiding such things. Jamie didn't have any doubt that he'd been flushed for at least part of the study session. Not that it mattered much, Jack hadn't asked him about it - thank God! Jamie wasn't sure he could have kept from embarrassing them both... or even perhaps having Jack get mad at him for eavesdropping if he had asked. Jamie made a trip to the bathroom then, his face flushed as he couldn't help but think now about what he'd heard; he didn't make a sound himself as his mind spun out a fantasy of what it might have been like to have had the courage to walk into Jack's room during that, to catch Jack in the act of... and then rather than having the older teen be mad or embarrassed, but for Jamie, himself... to reassure him and finish what Jack had started.

Electing more of those beautiful sounds from the older teen... To hear his name on those lips as his eyes would half close even as they shone brilliantly with pleasure... And then he'd return the favor... oh how wonderful those hands would be on him. Stroking him until he cried out Jack's name as the other teen brought him to climax.... Jamie shuddered as it hit him. Oh how wonderful that would be... His mother could never suspect what her son wanted from their eldest occupant. Jamie wondered what would happen if he decided to actually act on one of his more tame fantasies. One where he snuck into Jack's room for an exchange of kisses. Well, maybe it was time to start acting on that feeling he was starting to get around Jack... he'd at least ask him if he had someone first though. 


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday. A time for play for the younger kids who didn't have homework. Jack and the oldest of them sat around the table doing various projects. The only one among them who had homework who wasn't at the table was Jamie, but Jamie was studying to memorize the declaration. He had nearly all of it down, Jack was honestly impressed the younger boy had almost had it down word for word with exception of a few parts which he'd stumbled through and Jack had corrected him. It wasn't an easy thing to memorize and he had no idea why the school used that as a project for history but he'd done it himself when he'd been in middle school. Jack's mind was only half in his work. No matter how much he tried concentrating it seemed that every project he did ended up reminding him of his predicament at school. The math homework reminded him of Bunny... in that it was hard, but challenging... yet it was never anything but true. There were no falsehoods in math and Bunny had never been known to tell a lie... His brief work in history reminded him of Pitch, a subject that was mysterious really since no one who could record the facts likely did so ... which meant that whoever won whatever war got to write history and demonize the other side. How much of history was true could never be proven as fact... it was only an assumed fact from those of a higher power who demanded that it be taught a certain way; that didn't make it fact though.

Pitch was just as much of a mystery because while he had "goons" who followed him about Jack couldn't honestly say that he'd ever seen the other live up to his reputation and actually bully anyone. There were stories, sure, but were any of them true? Jack sighed inwardly as he finished the last of his homework. His history work reminded him that Jamie was working on a history project too. He had just finished doing his history assignment when he caught himself thinking of the younger boy, who was quick to smile and always lending a hand. Wait, why was he thinking of Jamie of all people? Jamie was a good kid, no doubt about that, but he was also younger than Jack was and the two had been best friends for as long as Jack could remember. He'd never judged Jack just because of his white hair and blue eyes; had never asked about it either, he'd simply seemed to only accept it as fact and had never teased Jack about being a reincarnation of a winter spirit... at least not that he remembered.

He shook the thoughts away. He didn't know why he was suddenly thinking of his friend; maybe because they had been together for such a long while that Jack really couldn't picture his life without the brown hair and brown eyed boy. He wondered suddenly if Jamie had asked Pippa out yet; there had been a wild rumor that he'd heard among Jamie's friends that he was sweet on her. Shutting his book quietly so not to disturb the other kids, Jack decided he'd go ask. After all, he and Pippa had been childhood friends before Jack had come along.... or maybe about the same time, he wasn't really sure. Jack dropped his books off in his room and headed off to Jamie's room. He didn't hear a sound. Was the boy practicing silently? Jack rapped lightly.

"Jamie?" 

"Yeah?" What the heck? Why did Jamie sound a little out of breath?

"Can I come in?" 

"Sure." Jack slipped into the room and Jamie smiled at him, he was sitting with the history book in his lap, but he didn't look as if he'd been studying the last few minutes. Jack felt a little like he'd intruded on something he shouldn't have...

"How's it going?"

"Well, I think I've almost got it." 

"That's good. I was wondering something."  Jack shifted a little nervously and Jamie raised an eyebrow; he'd never seen Jack nervous like this.

"I was just wondering, have you asked Pippa out yet?" That? Jamie leaned back.

"No, she and I are just friends. I keep telling everyone that but no one believes it. She and I have been friends a long time, it's just... too awkward. I mean, we've talked about it but neither one of us feels anything. It would be like dating my sister."

"Ah..."

"Do you have someone?" Jack was caught off guard by the question. He hadn't expected Jamie to ask that right back, but then again it was only fair wasn't it?

"Nah. Not yet at least."

"What? Too many fawning girls to pick from?" Jack flushed.

"Ah... no... nothing like that!" Jamie raised an eyebrow, but Jack was too embarrassed to admit the truth to his best friend yet... 

"It's... complicated." 

"How is it complicated?" 

"I donno how to explain it, but I promise you if I figure out a way you'll be the first to know." 

"Alright then." Jack felt relieved that Jamie accepted that answer and he smiled a little.

"You going to come out and play later?" 

"Maybe, for now I'm just going to study."

"Okay, but don't study too much." Jack left the room, leaving the door half ajar as he'd found it earlier; he wasn't sure why he'd done that, but he had. Jamie let out a sigh of quiet relief when Jack left. That had been too close... Well, at least his history book was good for something besides studying and being a heavy paper weight. 

Jack rubbed a hand over his face. What the heck? Why did he suddenly feel all tingly? Ah crap... He headed to the bathroom to take care of his rising problem. What in the world had set it off? He'd only been talking to his best friend about history for pete's sake! Like he didn't have enough problems as it was. He sighed... he had today and tomorrow to figure out what he was going to do about Pitch and Bunny. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie's memorization is actually based on something I had to do while in school, except it wasn't the declaration, it was the Gettysburg Address that we had to memorize... and man was that thing ever long! Sadly, I was not as good of a student as Jamie or Jack... I got a C on it. Worst history project ever, making someone memorize something that isn't even important in today's world!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Jamie play a little game...

Sunday. Jack was sweating. What the heck was he going to do?! He still didn't know what he was going to do about Pitch... He didn't think the other boy was what anyone would call gorgeous, not like Bunny, but he still was good looking in his own way. One thing at least he could be sure of was that Bunny wouldn't beat the crap out of him if he turned him down. Pitch on the other hand... he wasn't sure about. Would Pitch bully him into a relationship? He didn't like the thought of that one bit. What did a couple of seniors see in  _him_ of all people anyway? He was a freshman who should have been a sophomore... if age was anything to go by really. It was also a little over half way through the year... four more months and he'd be home free like the rest of the school. Man... what was he supposed to say? Also, Pitch and Bunny hadn't really given him a deadline for thinking... but with the way Pitch had worded it he had an idea that the other boy wasn't going to wait a whole four months for an answer. Bunny, on the other hand... no... that probably wasn't a good idea either. He didn't really know if he'd even liked boys until recently! How was he supposed to know if he liked either? Jack paced his room, unaware that Jamie could hear his pacing or was even paying attention to him. A gentle knock on his door interrupted his thoughts and he turned to see the younger boy.

When had the boy he'd known grown up so fast? Why was he even just now noticing that the younger boy was on the edge of becoming a man just as he himself was? He shook away the thoughts, just grateful that Valentine's Day had already come and gone... otherwise he was pretty sure Bunny and Pitch would have been pressing on him harder than they actually had. Valentine's Day was a nightmare come true... he'd found his locker stuffed with all sorts of valentines from practically every girl in the school... That had been so embarrassing! He'd had to clean his locker out several times that day of the darned things! He'd stuffed them away for later, not wanting to hurt anyone's feelings but when he'd gotten to the orphanage he'd dumped them all on his bed and had sorted through them, trashing the majority of them. He'd been a little surprised though to find a few from some guys, not Pitch or Bunny but there had been a few that had simply been signed "a secret admirer" and for some reason he'd kept those. He had three of them really. He'd never figured out who had sent them, but the fact that someone had bothered had been simple reason enough for him to keep them. Not that anyone knew that he'd kept them; they were still in his sock drawer hidden from sight. He discarded thoughts about that as he heard Jamie speak up.

"Hey, thought you might use a distraction."

"Yeah, I could." Jack says with a slight smile. Jamie was always a welcome distraction and Jamie knew that but he wondered how welcome he would be for Jack if the older boy knew what he'd love to be doing to distract him. Everyone was awake at this time of day though and tomorrow was school... He'd chickened out the night before to going to Jack's room and with everyone around he didn't think he'd have any chance again until after school let out.... Wait, no... tomorrow there was a PT meeting for high schoolers and at his school. How that had occurred Jamie didn't know, but he had found out about it after looking to see what days he would have off that might mean more time with Jack this year. Jamie could scarcely remember a time when he didn't feel some sort of love for the other teen; though he'd be hard pressed to point out when he had realized his feelings towards Jack had turned from brotherly to something else. 

"What did you have in mind?" Jack's words broke into Jamie's musings. 

"Um, well I was thinking I could play a new game with you that I learned at school." 

"A new game?" 

"Yeah, it's called Truth or Lie." 

"Okay, how do you play?" Jack asked, curious and at the same time feeling a little uneasy. Why would Jamie want to play a game like  _that_ with him? 

"It's easy, one person says something and the other person has to guess if it's true or not."

"Well, that sounds simple. Is that it?"

"Pretty much, except that there are consequences to getting things wrong."

"Like what?" 

"Like you have to do or say what the other person wants if they tell you that you got it wrong." Jack didn't see anything wrong with that. It sounded fun and simple and he desperately needed a distraction from all the stress that had been on his mind the last two days. Jamie sat down on the end of the bed; Jack was so busy thinking about things that he hadn't realized the other boy had close the door... just in case. 

"I'll go first, okay?" Jack nodded again.  _Something simple at first... to keep him from being jumpy..._

"I like Mondays."

"Lie." Jamie smiled a little and nodded.

"I like vanilla ice cream."

"True." Jack smiled, thinking it was best to start with the easy things; only fair really.

"I love mythical creatures." 

"True." Jack thought this was a bit too easy though... maybe something a little more challenging...

"I arrived at the orphanage when I was twelve."

"Lie." Okay, Jamie was a little too smart for that one.

"I have a girlfriend."

"Lie.... I think." Jamie nods, Jack wasn't sure why he felt relieved.

"I once had a sister." Jamie paused at that one. Had Jack had a real sister?

"Um... lie?" He wasn't sure about this one. Jack shook his head.

"I had a baby sister." 

"Oh." Jamie hadn't known that, he felt a little bad...

"Okay... let's see... I want you to ..." What did he want? He thought about that a moment before coming up with something. It was juvenile but it was the first thing that he thought of. 

"Sing the song 'I'm a Little Teapot' with all the motions." Jamie gave Jack a look that said 'really?' Jack was nearly rolling on the bed in laughter once Jamie was done. Okay, Jamie had to admit to himself he hadn't really been prepared for  _that_ really but he loved the sound of Jack's laughter; it had been worth it. 

"Okay, your turn." Jamie thought through various things that he knew of himself that maybe Jack didn't know... besides the obvious. Then another one struck him.

"I've never been kissed." Jack nearly rolled his eyes.

"Truth." Jamie smiled a little and shook his head. 

"Wait... what?! When! Who?!" 

"Ah ah... maybe you can use that one on your next time of me being wrong, but it's my turn." Jack was shocked at this news that Jamie had already had his first kiss, but he wasn't sure what shocked him more. The news of that or that he seemed almost... jealous. Why would he be jealous of Jamie having already had his first kiss when he, Jack, had never been kissed before? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so my muses didn't leave me hanging high and dry, but the scenes I mentioned in the previous chapters haven't come to pass... My muses are a little impatient as to who I should start with in terms of couples. You have to help here or they might run off... my muses are temperamental and the game Truth or Lies is a game I made up; if it's real... that's pure coincidence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How far will two best friends push the limits of the game that Jamie began?

"Alright, since you won that then what is it you want me to do?" Jack asked. Jamie's imagination went wild, but he knew that the other boy wouldn't be comfortable doing just anything so he decided that first he would go easy on him. They could work up to the more... delicious ideas that Jamie was having now. 

"I want you to answer this question honestly, do you have a girl or boyfriend?" Jack flushed a little but shook his head.

"No, I don't."  _Great!_

"Not yet anyway." Jamie wasn't sure he liked that. Did it mean he had his eye on someone? Well he would have to ask about that later. 

"My turn." Jack said and thought a long moment about what he could ask that Jamie may or may not know about him.

"I like the color blue the best." 

"Lie."

"Seriously? How do you know that?!" Jamie just grinned.

"I have a sister who is four years younger than I am."

"Lie. She's six years younger." Jamie nods, Jack really was smart and had a good memory to boot.

"I got my favorite sweater on my birthday."

"Truth." Jack smirked, Jamie was a little too good at this he thought to himself.

"I've always wanted a brother."

"Truth."  _Hmmm.... I need to make this harder somehow without giving away what I feel..._ He thought to himself.

"I've stopped believing in Santa."

"Lie." Jack raised his eyebrow at that. Okay... seriously, was Jamie  _stalking_ him or something? How could the boy have realized he really did still believe? He pushed the thought aside as he waited for the next question.

"My favorite season is summer."

"Lie."

"You know me a little too well." Jack grinned at that.

"I have tons of friends at school." 

"Truth." Jamie said, he knew Jack was popular; how could he not have many friends? He stared in shock though when Jack slowly shook his head.

"Alright, you won that time. What would you like me to do?" Jack stared at his young friend. He was having thoughts he was pretty sure he shouldn't be having about the younger Jamie and he decided to see just how far he could push this game his friend had started... 

"Okay, you have to take off your shirt and show off that "tan" you've been working on." Jamie rolled his eyes a little but slipped out of the shirt. Jack knew that he didn't have a tan, he wasn't quite as white as snow like Jack was but he was still pale. Jack caught himself staring after a moment and decided to make a joke out of it to keep Jamie from guessing that he was testing boundaries the other boy couldn't know about. Not just the boundaries of the game.

"Nice tan there Bennett." 

"Oh hush Frost." He thought a moment.

"I have five close friends." He wondered if Jack knew.

"Truth."  _Darn it!_ _  
_

"I've kissed before."

"Lie." Jack was silent a moment before nodding. Jamie stared in shock. Jack had never been kissed?! Jamie had only been guessing at that one after having failed the question about him having friends.

"I've had fantasies about intimate contact about someone I know closely." Jack's eyes widened at that one. He swallowed, was Jamie insinuating that.... No, it must be his imagination. There was no way Jamie was suggesting something like THAT about  _him_ of all people. After all, Jamie was a good looking boy and he'd had his first kiss so... 

"Truth." Jamie nodded. Jack wondered what kind of fantasies and who they'd been about.

"I enjoy popsicles more than ice cream."

"Truth." Jack smiled and shook his head. Jamie's face fell a little, he'd obviously thought he'd been right! Now, what should Jack ask Jamie? There were so many questions in his mind... the first kiss... who had that been? Should he ask about that or about the fantasies? Did he have a right to ask the second one? No... that was a little too personal even for best friends. 

"Answer my question truthfully: Who was your first kiss and when?" Jamie smiled a little.

"Pippa. She kissed me under the mistletoe at school two years ago; had been dared to but she and I don't like each other like that, she's like another sister to me. It was really weird honestly." Jack wasn't sure if he was relieved or not. He swallowed a little, as he caught himself glancing again at Jamie's chest, the younger boy was really growing into his own. He wasn't quiet as thin as Jack himself, but he was still thin and Jack found himself wandering if Jamie's skin was as soft as it looked... maybe he should use that next when he won again.

"Jack?" Jack blinked.

"Sorry, I was blindsided by a memory. What was it you said?" Jamie chuckled a little, was he telling the truth or had he seriously just caught Jack checking him out? The thought made his heart beat a little faster.

"I asked if you wanted to continue the game later because it's getting late and mom will be calling us for supper soon."

"Oh, sure. Um, will we start a new game then or just pick up where we left off?" Jamie shrugged a little. 

"That's up to you when it comes time." Jamie replied and before Jack could say anything on the matter Jamie had pulled on his shirt and left the room. Seconds later the call Jamie had told Jack about rang through the house.

"Dinner's ready!" Jack got up, dazed. Did he dare play that game with Jamie again? 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter with a bit of smut but it's all I could manage for now

Jack was normally the most talkative during the evening meal with the other kids, but tonight he was unusually silent; to the point that several times the others had asked him if he was okay and he'd simply replied with the truth.

"I'm fine, okay? I just have a lot on my mind tonight. Mostly school." Okay, so it was a half truth. He wasn't thinking about school, he was still thinking about the game he and Jamie had been playing not so long ago. His heart had sped up a little as he remembered getting Jamie to take off his shirt.... Was this natural? Well, okay, Jamie was a good looking kid but should he really be thinking of his younger friend like that? Wait, hold up, he couldn't... could he? He shook the thought away. There was NO way Mrs. Bennett would allow it. Not that she was strict in terms of gender really, but Jamie was still pretty young... How far could he have pushed the boundaries of their little game if they'd been alone with no one to interrupt them? The idea of that had started spinning of fantasies while he ate his spaghetti and he really wondered what he should do to change all that. Clearly he had a thing for guys, no doubt about it but he shouldn't really involve himself with Jamie... the younger boy just wasn't ready for something like that. Wasn't ready for a relationship that would lead to something more meaningful. He brushed the thought away, returning his mind to Pitch and Bunny; he'd made up his mind... he'd relent to go out with Pitch just to see if it could work. If not... well Bunny might still be interested. Jack just hoped he was making the right choice here. He wasn't sure what exactly it was he'd be getting himself into in terms with Pitch and no one really wanted to get close to the other.

The more he thought about it the less certain he was about his decision but he had to tell BOTH of the two something... If he was lucky he could meet up with Pitch and avoid Bunny... but not too much chance of that honestly. How does one avoid running into someone in such a limited space that the school was comprised of? He headed off to bed that evening, trying not to think too much about his game with Jamie and put to rest his mind in terms of what he was going to tell Bunny if he ran into him. He closed his eyes and nearly groaned when the eyes he saw in his mind's eye weren't the amber of Pitch or even Bunny's green... it was the chocolate brown of Jamie's. Mrs. Bennett would kill him if she knew... That didn't mean that she had to find out though and he certainly wasn't going to tell her! Or Jamie... Jack sighed as he slipped beneath the covers to sleep. Geez... his mind just wouldn't settle and why did he have to keep thinking of that game? His mind began to trail off on a fantasy based on the game itself, before he knew it he felt himself get stiff just thinking about Jamie in his boxers....  _Ah crap... well... a fantasy can't hurt anyone..._

He slipped his hand beneath his boxers as he closed his eyes. He was slow, hesitant at first, as he imagined Jamie might be. He felt himself twitch beneath his own fingers as he imagined it to be Jamie... He ran his hands up his shaft and had to bite his lip to keep from moaning aloud at how good that felt. He had a feeling that Jamie would be gentle with him; then before he knew it the fantasy seemed to slip from his control and he was imagining Jamie leaning over his naked form, his mouth descending over Jack's aching member... A soft whimper rose in Jack's throat as he arched into his hand. Oh God... what would it feel like to have that hot mouth on him? To feel that wet tongue tease the aching member that throbbed in his hands... His breathing quickened as he imagined what wonderfully torturous things Jamie would do with that tongue to him. He squirmed in the bed a little.  _Jamie... oh God!_ He panted quietly as his hand moved faster, imagining it was Jamie's mouth torturing him to climax. He grabbed his pillow and clung to it as he used it to stifle the sounds he couldn't help now.

"Jamie..." He moaned into the pillow with a shudder as he felt his seed spilling out over his fingers. He quivered, staying like that for a moment as his mind was hazy from the pleasure. He couldn't remember feeling this good ever... With a soft sigh he cleaned himself up with some tissues and settled in to sleep. He was out like a light after that; his dreams filled with what anyone could expect that any teenage boy might dream of after getting himself off. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Jack's been waiting for... or has he? [mild lemon!]

Monday. It was here at last, Jack was both nervous and relieved at the same time. He had finally made up his mind; he was going to go through with this. As he ate the meal with the others he kept his eyes off Jamie, his mind had snapped back to last night's fantasy and it had made him squirm a little. He'd been more than simply impatient to be off and he'd taken his turn in the bathroom last because he ended up spending a little more time in there than he had planned for. Fortunately the orphanage wasn't that far from the school and Jack wouldn't be late despite his little "delay" thanks to his mind returning to that fantasy about Jamie. He really shouldn't be thinking about such things about a boy who was younger than he was; that was a sure fire way to get himself into trouble in more ways than one... and not the fun kind of trouble either. He was, after all, known for playing pranks and getting into trouble for them but his pranks had never been mean and no one had ever gotten seriously hurt by them... humiliated sometimes, maybe, but in the end he usually even got his victim to laugh about it.

It had been the beginning of his freshman year though when he'd decided it was time to give that up and focus a bit more on his education and the education of the other orphans around him; which meant no time to plan any pranks on his fellow students, even if they weren't the same age he was. Jack sweated through his first classes, the closer it got to lunch time the more and more nervous Jack became until he was certain he was about to burst from the tension that he felt by the time the final bell rang and he was allowed to go to lunch. Fortunately, at least in his mind, he didn't run into Bunny. Like Friday, Jack went outside to eat his lunch and he was almost sure that Pitch wouldn't show up... in fact he'd almost feel relieved if the other boy didn't.

"Have you made up your mind?" Jack shivered a little.

"Y-yeah." Jack moved from the window and out of view of the other students; after all this wasn't something they needed to see and Pitch was leaning against the wall in the shadows. 

"And?" The older teen asked, arching an eyebrow slightly at the other boy. Jack felt his tongue begin to tie itself into knots so all he could do was nod. He would give this a shot... give Pitch a chance. It meant saying "no" to Aster... but, well, one can't have it all. The smile that graced the other made Jack's heart race a little.

"You won't regret this." Before Jack knew it Pitch had a hold of his hoodie and pulled him close, placing cool lips along his and before Jack knew it he felt the hard wall pressed against him as Pitch pinned him to the wall with a kiss that was light and yet there was something else in it... Jack jolted, nearly yelping when he realized what that something else likely was as Pitch's hand slid between his legs. 

"P-Pitch..." Jack stammered in surprise only to groan a little as the long fingers began to stroke him. 

"Don't worry Jack... no one can see us." He murmured huskily and Jack let out a gasp as suddenly he felt his pants loosen and Pitch's hand plunged into his pants, grasping his length.

"Eager are we?" Jack's breathing quickened, he'd no idea that saying yes to Pitch meant THIS! Oh but it felt so good... He didn't want the other boy to stop, he bit his lips but a quiet groan still made it out as Pitch stroked his head. Jack pressed against the other boy's hand.

"Do you want me to stop?" Pitch asked when he got no reply.

"God no... please... don't stop..." Jack groaned as he shivered. He didn't think he should be letting Pitch do this to him this early in the relationship, let alone at school... but he forgot he was even at school as Pitch's fingers ghosted along the underside of his length and along the slit. He shuddered, not registering that Pitch had shoved his pants down now and he stood half nude before the other boy who moved back a little to take a long look at the length he was stroking. Jack arched towards Pitch who smiled at the younger boy's response. He wanted this.... he wanted Jack in his bed, naked and begging for him. That would come later though; first, he knew, he needed to get Jack used to him. To being touched like this and to wanting this touch from him. It was so tempting to take that pale length into his mouth... Jack would certainly scream out then.... but he didn't want anyone knowing what he was doing to Jack just then, let alone interrupt them, so he restrained himself. Letting himself look at that wonderful length as he teased it; he could feel it grow to full hardness in the palm of his hand and it made his own cock twitch. Jack was in heaven... or it was all he could think as he leaned back against the wall, barely able to stand as Pitch's hands worked their magic on his length; Jack gasped out, wanting more... 

"More... please Pitch..." He had no idea what he was asking for.

"After school I can give you more than this Jack. I promise you that, but for now... we'll have to be satisfied with this." Before Jack understood, or could put his thoughts together he cried out quietly as he came. Only moments later did he realize Pitch had a white rag in his hand that he'd used to keep Jack from spilling his seed on either one of them. Effectively hiding what the two of them had just done... or rather, what Pitch had done to him. Jack panted, eyes glazed with the pleasure even as he met the amber ones. He'd heard a lot of rumors about Pitch, but none of them had said THIS about the older boy. Well... he wasn't going to complain. Why the heck would he? Jack giggled a little when he realized what they'd just gotten away with... in this little corner he was pretty sure Pitch could have had sex with him and no one would have been the wiser as long as they'd kept quiet... which Jack was pretty sure he had for the most part. It hadn't been easy, but as Jack gathered himself to pull up his pants he realized Pitch hadn't let go of him... 

"So beautiful Jack. I'm going to enjoy every bit of this. I promise you will too." Jack flushed a dark red and Pitch let go, allowing him to pull up his pants. He had to stay leaning against the wall though even as the older boy picked up Jack's empty food tray to hide the rag Jack was sure he planned to toss into the garbage and no one would notice it. Pitch was good... too good. How was it no one else had approached the senior? Oh... right... his reputation that made him out to be something like the boogeyman as he had supposedly bullied other kids. As Jack thought about it though, he'd never actually seen Pitch do any such thing. Well, now he was in a relationship with the senior. He hoped he didn't run into Aster any time soon. As his luck would have it, he went through all of his other classes without any disturbances and he didn't see Aster after school. He did, on the other hand, see Pitch who was waiting for him by the door with a slight smile and his "minions" no where in sight. Jack couldn't stop the flush that crept to his cheeks; there was no way he was going to forget lunch period anytime soon! The way Pitch was looking at him, however; made him a little nervous and he was suddenly certain he wasn't quite ready for "more" than just what Pitch had done at lunch time. 

"I know what I said in the ... ah... heat of the moment but... um... don't you think we're rushing things?" 

"Perhaps a little, but I've been wanting to do that to you ever since I saw you. You certainly didn't have any objections." Jack flushed a darker shade.

"Um, little hard to object to that.... I mean... that was.... um... wow... I don't have words for it."

"Good, because I plan to do it again. Not now or here of course, I don't want an audience." Jack just nodded; he was grateful for THAT at least. He wasn't that brazen after all. 

"I, uh, should probably get home. I have some things I need to do today so I can't just stay after. Another day maybe?" Pitch nodded.

"Of course." Jack smiled at him with relief; he'd been hoping the other boy would understand and it seemed that he did.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jack." Jack wasn't prepared for the quick kiss to the lips, but he smiled. He was pretty sure he'd made the right choice. He headed back to the orphanage and he knew the first thing he was going to do was head to the bathroom. He needed to work off some of that "inspiration" Pitch had inspired in him with his sudden and brazen actions at lunch. Jack was over the moon. No one had ever touched him like that... made him want them to. Jack settled into a seated position and closed his eyes, it didn't take long before the events of lunch came back to him and he found himself getting hard more quickly than he'd ever known himself to and although it wasn't as good as feeling Pitch's touch, he still felt like he'd been to space and back once he'd finished the fantasy of Pitch and the two of them being alone or how it might have gone if it had just been the two of them and no one to hear Jack scream as Pitch had his way with him.... Oh man, he was thinking about THAT already?!  _Oh who is there to care? That felt so damn good...._ He thought to himself and he realized quickly that he was looking forward to his next "encounter" with Pitch. Whenever or wherever it may be. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weren't things complicated enough before...? 
> 
> [have some more lemon....]

Jack wondered if this was going to be something Pitch did every day by the time Thursday rolled around. Pitch had been very insisting in having a little "encounter" every day at lunch. So by the time it was lunch he was a little nervous, but he didn't see any sign of Pitch today. He wondered why that was, as he thought about it he realized he hadn't seen Pitch at school earlier; had the other boy caught a cold or something? He had to retreat to the bathroom before lunch was up to relieve himself though as he found his body had quickly gotten used to Pitch's touch and he had loved every moment of it. He sighed quietly to himself as he leaned against the bathroom stall afterwards. It wasn't as good as having Pitch touch him, but it would have to do for today; though he was a little concerned about Pitch. Jack thought the rest of the day was going to be boring. He dragged his feet to his last class, if he'd been paying attention to his surroundings he would haven't have. He would have noticed Aster trailing him, but he didn't so of course he nearly yelped when he felt the hand on his shoulder in an near-empty hallway.

"Whoa, easy Jack." Jack nearly groaned and turned to see Aster smiling a little at him.

"Just wanted a little chat with you."

"Now?" 

"Ya." 

"Can't it wait until after school?" 

"Nah. No fun in that. 'Sides they won't miss ya." Jack sighed a little, knowing it was true and followed the wrestling jock who took him down the familiar hallway and seconds later Jack found himself in the janitor's broom closet. Again. 

"I'm a little impatient today." Aster said softly, and suddenly Jack realized the other boy was closer than normal, too close; he trembled a little as the other teen slid a hand beneath the hoodie he wore, lightly skimming along his skin.

"I wanted to see if I could make things go faster by giving ya a little taste of what it'd be like." Before Jack could open his mouth, Aster had pressed his lips to Jack's. The wrestler's lips were surprisingly different than Pitch's... while Pitch's were thin and slightly cold, Aster's were full and warm. He knew he should try and push the other off, but before he could shift to do so he let out a small yelp as he felt fingers brush along his length.

"Ever been touched?" Jack swallowed, not sure he should answer that... Why was his pulse racing NOW? He swallowed as he felt himself growing hard... He really shouldn't be doing this!

"Aster... I..." He couldn't stop the groan when his pants were loosened and he felt his tip being teased.

"Oh God..." Aster seemed to know what he was doing and Jack's mind went blank with the pleasure as Aster stroked him; he couldn't even begin to wonder how something so wrong could feel so right... or so good. His pants hit the floor and Jack cried out when Aster sank to his knees and slid his tongue along Jack's tip.

"A-a-asssst...er..." He fumbled with the name, pleasure shooting through him like nothing he'd ever known.

"Like that eh frostbite?" He chuckled before continuing his teasing. Jack bucked instinctively when he felt Aster's mouth around him.

"Ohhhhh Goooood..." He groaned out as Aster began sucking gently. The pleasure blew Jack's mind and he whimpered, his hands fisting in the other boy's hair as he stared down at Aster. Eyes dark and wide from the lust, he almost couldn't believe the other boy was doing this. It had never occurred to him at all... This was so much better than Pitch's touch. Jack came quickly with a cry and was surprised when the other boy swallowed it rather than spitting it out. That was some commitment... at least Jack would think so much later on when he was thinking about all of this. Aster stood up, cupping Jack's cheek.

"You'll think about it, ya?" Jack could only nod at that point and Aster made sure Jack was decent again before he slipped out of the closet and Jack listened to the sound of the bell. The day was over. Had he really been in the closet a full hour being sucked off? His mind was hazy for a long while and only when he didn't hear a sound did he venture out... okay, it was more like stumbling as his legs still felt like jello after that. Normally he could walk after Pitch was done, despite feeling all jello like, but he could barely walk! He was pretty sure that this complicated things... a whole damn lot. Why in the world had Aster done a thing like that without having an answer? He thought about it a good long while... Aster had said he was impatient. Geez did he and Pitch seem to share a trait there. He began to wonder if maybe the whole school... more or less... had fantasized about getting into his pants. Well... if they did... they could get in line he supposed. He wondered what he should do about this... if anything. It wasn't like Pitch and Aster were friends after all and Aster wasn't in any of the classes Jack had with Pitch... Honestly he only shared Art with Bunny. What grade was Bunny in again? He thought about that one a long while... senior... wasn't it? Well... if he thought his first year at high school was going to be dull he was certain it wasn't going to be now. Seriously, though, this was not how he'd pictured anything would go. He'd had it in his mind that he'd say yes to Pitch, then they'd kiss and maybe hold hands.... not that Pitch's hand would be down his pants the first moment he'd said yes... and he'd planned to explain things to Aster when he saw him next. To gently let him down... not have himself sucked off by the burly wrestler... Well... damn. He really shouldn't have let Aster do that! Well... what was done was done... and really, as long as Pitch didn't find out what harm was there? It wasn't like Pitch had demanded they be exclusive... not that Jack was one to play around with the emotions of others, but what was the harm in seeing Bunny on the side when he wasn't with Pitch? After all... this was high school. Time to try new things... and ... well... Didn't the saying go to not look a gift horse in the mouth? He figured he could swing it... but he'd have to make sure that neither one wanted the relationship public or one could find out about the other and that would go down hill fast. When he got home Jack did his homework and then after supper went straight to bed, saying he was tired from school. It wasn't a lie, he was tired... just not so much from school. Jack lay beneath the covers, his mind drifting to what had happened and he wasn't surprised to find himself getting hard from thinking about Aster, but dang it he was tired... So he decided to ignore it and went to sleep instead. He dreamed of hands on him... gentle, stroking him to hardness. He arched beneath the hands in his sleep, groaning a little; his breathing quickening a little as fingers played with his tip expertly; nails sliding along his slit. His mind thought it was Pitch at first... until he felt a warm tongue slide over his length. No... it couldn't be Pitch... gentle nips made him groan out. This was new... Aster hadn't done that but he liked it... oh he wanted more... He squirmed in his sleep, half awake... half asleep as a hot mouth descended over him. He arched up, whimpering as that hot mouth in the dark took him in, sucking softly at first, but then harder and harder... Oh God... He panted, not sure if he was really dreaming or not as he felt fingers skim over his balls even as that wonderful mouth sucked him. He bucked up as he came with a soundless cry. Then he sank into a deeper sleep.... The next morning Jack awoke, wondering about his dream... was it a dream or had there really been someone in his room? He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, having vaguely remembered seeing a flash of brown... no. It couldn't be... could it? 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while Jack is recovering.... let's see the other side of the coin...

Jack shook the sleep away and looked about suspiciously for any evidence that his dream had been anything but.... but there was no solid evidence. He wasn't sure what he'd expected to find honestly.  _I must have been really tired or something._ He thought with a sigh and got dressed for school. He went down for breakfast as usual though he thought it odd that Jamie didn't seem to be with the other kids.

"Hey, anyone know where Jamie is?" Most of them shook their heads.

"Brother left for school early." It was Sophie who answered. Of course, leave it to the boy's sister to know where Jamie was.

"Early huh? Whatever for?" She shrugged.

"He didn't say. I just know I woke up to find him ready for school and he told me he was leaving early." Jack thought back the last few days. Did Jamie really have a reason to leave early? He couldn't recall the boy needing a reason. Jamie really didn't like being in school all that much so of course there was no reason the boy would go to school early unless he absolutely had to. Did Jamie have a project he was behind in? Why hadn't he asked Jack for help like he usually did? That was a little weird, but he shrugged it off; after all Jamie hadn't  **always** asked for his help. Jamie had his own group of friends whom he relied on, Jack figured that maybe this project had to do with one or all of them. Still, he found it a little odd that he didn't know about it; normally Jamie talked his ear off about projects he was doing, even if he didn't need Jack's help. Oh well. Jack figured they must have it well in hand and perhaps Jamie had just forgot or maybe he'd been too distracted the past week with Pitch and Aster to really notice. Jack wondered if he'd see either today. Friday, the weekend was coming up soon again. It was closing in on one of Jamie's favorite holidays; Halloween. Jack actually had promised to pitch in and help everyone get costumes for this year. Andrew wanted to be a pirate, Lisa wanted to be a princess of some sort... Sophie was going as the fairy queen, Titania... Jake wanted to be a cowboy... Jamie... well Jamie hadn't told him who he wanted to be this year and fortunately it wouldn't take too much to get all of those costumes ready.

Jack wondered if Aster or Pitch would have costumes when the time came. Of course they were too old for trick-or-treating but there was the school party he'd seen advertised that was going to be held in the gym. Jack wasn't even sure what he should go as himself. With his shared love of myths and fairy tales with Jamie, the two of them had usually chosen mythical creatures or beings to go as. Jack had gone as several different figures over the years... Father Time... Santa Claus... the Easter Bunny... Last year he'd dressed himself up as the Sandman. He'd had too much fun with that and had spent a lot of time spreading "dream sand" around the place and generally annoying most anyone because he was getting glitter everywhere... but Jamie had loved it. That year Jamie had dressed up as a Christmas elf, it was sort of funny really and he'd stuck out like a sore thumb; but Jamie and he had always loved dressing up and Jamie hadn't cared that he looked so out of place in festive garments and pointy ears. Most people had gotten it, but others were just confused as to why he looked ready for Christmas on Halloween; the only one who rarely changed her costume was Sophie. She seemed to be enamored with the idea of fairies and fae so.... she was always a fairy... something... each year and had been since she was five after having out grown the wings that Jamie had gotten her.

Jack shook the thoughts from his mind, today was only the first of October; there would be plenty of time to really think about the costumes but he wondered if maybe that was why Jamie had gone to school early. Perhaps he was trying to come up with new ideas for a costume for himself and had merely wanted to talk to his friends about it. That made sense. He'd ask Jamie about it later when he saw him after school. Jack finished his breakfast and then made sure all the others were ready before walking them to school and then on to his own. It was pretty much, Jack thought, a typical day. Things didn't seem typical though. Nothing exciting happened and he didn't see any sign of Pitch or Aster all day; he was almost disappointed really that the day turned out to be so... what was the word he was looking for? Normal? Quiet? Uneventful? He wasn't sure... maybe all three fit. When he got home he wasn't too surprised to find Jamie in the living room with his school friends Pippa and Cupcake. He wondered where the twins and Monty were... maybe it was just something to do with the girls?  
"Oh Jamie... you didn't!" He heard one of the girls squeal.

"Not yet. I don't know if I should." He heard Jamie say. Cupcake seemed to be about to say something, but her mouth snapped shut when she saw Jack; instead she smiled and Jamie and Pippa looked over. They both smiled at him but was something... different? He felt like there was something different in the way Jamie was looking at him. Like... he knew something Jack didn't. Jack shrugged it off and headed up to his room. It was only when they heard the door close did their conversation resume.

"I mean, I played that game you suggested Cupcake... it revealed a little bit I guess, but he currently doesn't have a boyfriend or anything that I know of. Still, he's kind of been acting strange this week, like... spacey and it's got me worried that maybe he HAS found someone." 

"Well, you won't know until you ask." Pippa said.

"Yeah, but it's not like I can just ask him without him suddenly being suspicious. I mean... did you see the way he was looking at me? It's like he suspected something." 

"You know he's pretty smart Jamie, he's going to figure it out sooner or later that you like him; even if you don't tell him." Cupcake said and Jamie winced.

"Is it THAT obvious?" 

"Well, to us yeah. To him... maybe not." Pippa said carefully.

"But we've known you you're whole life Jamie. This isn't like when you thought you felt something for me." Cupcake reminded him. Yeah. That had been awkward alright. Jamie winced a little at the reminder.

"How do you figure?"

"Well, for one thing you keep making those eyes at him whenever you think he's not looking. You never did THAT with Cupcake." Pippa pointed out.

"I didn't?" She shook her head and Cupcake grinned a little.

"And the guys have told us what you've told them." Jamie stared at them in shock and flushed.

"No no! No details... just... that you've been having... thoughts." Cupcake reassured Jamie who let out a long breath.

"God... I would HOPE they wouldn't give you details! That's embarrassing enough as it is!" Jamie was still thoroughly embarrassed though that his other friends had dropped hints to the girls that he'd been having fantasies about Jack. He'd only shared the details of THAT with Monty... but only because Monty was bi and had insisted on hearing them; he'd insisted on the grounds as to measure whether or not if Jamie just lusted after Jack or if he really truly had feelings for the older boy. He'd spent several hours just getting out one in detail... it had been so embarrassing! Still, Monty had reassured him afterwards that he did indeed have feelings for Jack and that things were serious. Jamie hadn't been sure then if he'd been relieved he'd gotten it out or relieved at what his friend had said. Feelings complicated things, of course. Jamie knew that better than anyone from talking to Monty; there was a reason Monty was closer to him than any of his other friends... because he trusted Monty completely. They'd already stepped the bounds of normal friendship the night he'd spent at Monty's where Monty had told him he was bi and Jamie had confessed in return to being gay.

That had led to experimentation for them both... nothing came of that of course other than a night of exploration of themselves and each other. Jamie liked Monty well enough, but the other boy just wasn't his type; Jamie actually hadn't known he  _had_ a type until after that night and Monty had agreed that Jamie wasn't really his type either. None of their other friends knew about this, of course, or the agreement between the two of them; not just to keep it a secret but that they'd be there for each other if the other really needed something. Whether it be to let off steam in frustration; emotional or physical. Jamie had definitely had his share of both, but Monty had more troubles, it seemed, emotionally than physically though there had been a few instances where he'd texted Jamie and needed the physical release too. Of course around everyone else they didn't act any different than they ever had; they kidded around and did what friends do most of the time though the last few weeks Monty hadn't called or sent him a text about needing the usual emotional support and Jamie hoped that meant that Monty had finally found some stability for a little while with someone. 

 

A sigh escaped him. He'd gotten his homework from all of the classes he'd had to miss, but his little sister needed him; despite her protests and of course he'd had to go get her homework as well. He barely bothered with his really since it was the end of the week now and none of his assignments would be due for another couple weeks. The only reason for that was because the schools he and his sister went to knew their situation even if no one else did. Pitch sighed as he went to her room and checked on her; she was fast asleep, snuggled in the blankets. He was grateful they had caught this early so that they could fight it without too much fuss. He'd heard from the doctors that Walking Pneumonia was a horrible thing to have. While it was less severe than Pneumonia itself it was still pretty nasty. He'd been up all hours of the evening, morning and day taking care of her and doing his best not to catch it himself. The school administration had sent someone to his house to deliver the missed homework and he was told that he was to take his time making sure that she was on her feet before returning to school.

This of course, he knew, meant he'd be out of school for longer than he cared to be; it also meant that he wouldn't be able to see Jack. Pitch had entertained his sister during the nights that she couldn't sleep by telling her all about his new boyfriend; he, of course, had left out the encounters they'd had during lunch. After all that was between the two of them. He just hoped that his absence at school would be missed by the teen. He hoped that Jack would be accepting of the plans he'd been making since he had first seen him and Tooth together. He was a little apprehensive about his plans, but he was sure that within the months that would likely come that Jack would get used to him and would then later welcome his plans. He could hardly wait. Jack was such a beautiful find... It was remembering that first day at lunch, the delicious sounds he'd heard him make and how he'd so easily become putty beneath his hand that kept him going. He dropped off to sleep, exhausted, but with a faint smile on his face as he dreamed of the time he planned to spend with Jack.

 

It was hard. Staying away from Jack; especially after what he'd done... that had taken a lot of his nerves really but Jack had made it too easy too... He'd just been so easily submissive to Aster's touch and then those lovely sounds he'd made... He'd nearly driven Aster up the wall. He wanted to do it again... wanted to more than he'd wanted anything he can ever remember. Every time he closed his eyes it was very hard to not just think about what he'd done. He'd fretted about it days before, in fact he'd only meant to tease Jack not.... He'd gone further than he'd plan but dang it Jack had just made it so easy... too easy. He'd wanted to as well, he couldn't deny that to himself. Jack was gorgeous in his own way. Aster had done a lot of digging to find out whether or not that silvery white hair was really his natural hair color or if he'd dyed it. It had been both a pleasure and shock for him to find out that Jack's appearance wasn't faked in any way; his eyes really were that brilliant blue - against all scientific odds - and his hair was that beautiful mix of white and gray that reminded him of freshly fallen snow.

The wrestler could just watch Jack for hours and since that time in the janitor's closet he was pretty sure that he could probably spend hours just looking at Jack too... once he got the other boy in his bed. That, he imagined, probably would take a little doing because while he noticed that Jack didn't seem to be too shy when enthralled like he had been... he knew Jack wasn't that bold either as he'd seen him shy away from other advances. In fact, Aster didn't wonder about the whole thing; if Jack had been avoiding advances from the cheerleaders and other girls... was that just because he was like Aster or because he was actually shy? He certainly hadn't seemed too shy once Aster had gotten ahold of him! He made a mental note to figure that out; of course he would go slow with the other boy; he didn't want to scare him off after all but he'd been having plenty of nice little fantasies since that day. He'd not sought Jack out again. After all, a bloke had to have time to think didn't he? Aster did a lot of that about Jack during his free time and he hoped that Jack was thinking about him too.          


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what Jamie's thinking....

Was he really up for this? It meant he wouldn't be able to spend as much time with Jamie and the others but... well... he was getting to that age where he'd need one sooner or later... a job that is. Jack stood in front of the Lunar Cafe, his heart thumping even as he held in his hands the best resume that Mrs. Bennett could give him. He had her as a reference and a couple of others... teachers... the last person he'd babysat for too... He'd never had a real job before and taking care of the kids or babysitting wasn't going to be like this. He walked over to the counter and was a little surprised to almost bump into... Aster?! What was the other teen doing here?

"Hey! Wat-" He stopped when he saw who it was.

"Hey Jack, wha'cha doin' here?" 

"I wanted to apply for the part time job."

"Really now? Can't say I see you waiting tables... but I'll throw in me two cents with the boss. Might help ya?" The easy smile the other gave him made a shiver go up Jack's spine.

"Y-yeah. Sure. Thanks." He stumbled a little before giving what he hoped was a normal smile before heading off to the other end of the counter where a short man looked at him with a kind smile.

"H-hi. I'm here about the part time job." The little man said nothing but handed him a form to fill out and he did so then handed both that and his resume to the little man who looked over the form a moment before nodding and held up a cellphone that he'd typed onto:

Looks promising. I will talk with my co-owner here. We'll call you.

"Thanks." Jack smiled, hoping that his nerves weren't showing as he left the cafe. Of all the places to run into Aster.... why did it have to be at the cafe? Why was Aster there anyway? Was that how he paid for the place he lived at? Jack had been under the impression that the teen had a foster family or something like what Jack had... but honestly, what did he know of the Australian? He shrugged it off. What was he going to do with the rest of his day now? He'd spent hours just working up the nerve to walk the five blocks to the cafe. Now he had, he'd filled out an application and he had his cell phone on him. It occurred to him that he hadn't really asked how long it might be before he got a call back... Well, he hoped it wasn't too long. He wasn't exactly qualified to do any particular job but the ad in the paper had said that no experience was required... so maybe that was a good thing? He wasn't sure. He'd never done this before honestly.

How could he be sure of anything? Not like there was a class in school that taught people how to do this sort of thing. That was one thing that had always puzzled Jack when he'd started high school. The closest class he'd found that had to deal with real life was a child care class and then one on cooking. He could already cook and he didn't intend to have a kid anytime soon.... but still... why weren't there more classes to help prepare kids for the real world rather than teaching them more of dead history that didn't need to be known? Why couldn't the last part of "history" be a current events class or something like that? What was so important about the past? He shrugged it all of. He couldn't care less about history honestly. What was done was done; the here and now was what mattered the most. Jack shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked back towards the orphanage. Wait... was that... Jamie?

 

Jamie sighed. What was he going to do? He'd heard the rumors from his friends who had older friends or siblings. Monty's older brother actually.... Jack was supposedly showing interest in boys older than him; two seniors. A thin trouble-maker, Koz... as his friends called him while everyone else called him Pitch... and Aster, whom everyone called Bunny for some odd reason. Was he too late or was it simply that Jack fancied an older partner? Someone who could teach him things that he didn't know... Jamie frowned a little... he hoped that wasn't the case. There was a lot, Jamie was sure, that he could teach Jack about the two of them if... He shook the thought aside. Now would be the worst possible place to get a boner. He didn't need to be thinking about -

"Jamie!" Oh crap. His head snapped up and he gave the other a smile as he caught up. How was it that just thinking about the other boy seemed to make him always appear like he was summoned or something? It was kinda creepy really. Not that he was complaining.

"Hi." 

"Hi yourself. What are you doing out here?" 

"I needed to clear my head for a project so I decided to take a walk." 

"What kind of project? Not behind in school again are you?" Jamie smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, personal one this time. I just needed to sort out a few things and make up my mind on some things."

"Anything I can help with?" Jamie was caught off guard by that question. On one hand, Jack WAS his project... so saying no would be lying... but saying yes meant maybe revealing things that he wasn't sure he was ready to... or even really admit much to himself.

"Maybe." He said after a moment. 

"You know I'll help if I can." Jamie nodded. He had no doubt about that.... but how to...? That was it. Of course. It was so simple he nearly faceplamed.

"You know, you just might be able to, but not right now." 

"Okay. When?" 

"Meet me in my room after supper and I'll explain a bit." Jack nodded. He wondered what sort of thing that Jamie could be working on that obviously the boy didn't want to explain out in the open. Obviously a private project if he didn't want just anyone knowing about it. So the day progressed as normal mostly, Jack and Jamie played with the other orphans; helped with homework and then of course there was supper. Jack was antsy the entire time. He often kept glancing at Jamie in curiosity but the other boy wasn't giving anything away. Whatever this was... Jack felt that it had to be something that only he was going to find out... which made him feel really special honestly. The evening couldn't progress fast enough for Jack. Finally the hour came and he met Jamie in his room.

"So, what is this about?"

"I have some things I want to test, but not here. Sneak out and go to the tree house okay?" Jack nodded. This had to be super secret if it required the tree house! It wasn't really a tree house so much as a small shack behind the orphanage that the children had turned into a place of their own. Jack was even more on edge than before. What could this all mean? Jamie met him in the tree house after both were sure that everyone was sound asleep. Jack wasn't surprised to find pillows and blankets about; a space heater nearby kept away most of the cold when needed, the place had been used once for camping out and still was occasionally. Jamie had shifted to "lock" the tree house though. Jack wondered at that as they settled on the pile of blankets.

"Okay, so what exactly did you want to test?"

"Just some self boundaries. I thought maybe, since you were the oldest and my closest friend that you could help me with that." Jack began feeling a little nervous.

"Um, how?"

"Well, how about we just play that game we started?" Jack swallowed silently. Another game.... his heart quickened a little but he willed it to calm down again. It was just a game. There was no reason to get excited or anything. 

"Alright."

"Do you want to start where we left off or a new game?" Jack frowned a little.

"I don't remember where we were in that one so how about a new one?" Jamie nods. 

"Do you want to go first or shall I?"

"You go first." 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some lemon ahead

_Okay... this is it... let's just start simple... like last time._

"You remember the rules right?" Jack nodded, it really was pretty simple. One just had to say if what was said was a lie or not; if they were wrong then they had to do something that the other person asked them to.

"Okay. Here's my first one then. I have never told someone I'm gay." Jack thought about that one a moment. He'd seen Jamie with his friends and they'd all seemed pretty close... would he have told one of them? Jack, of course, had only had an inkling the boy might be. It was just the way he'd seen his friend look at Monty... were the two going out? 

"That's a lie." He said after a moment. Jamie nodded. 

"Your turn." Jack thought for a moment. 

"The only color I like is blue." 

"Lie." Jack nodded, okay, so Jamie was good... he'd forgotten how good. It was going to be hard to get the better of the younger boy.

"I've never played a video game." That was a tough one... was it possible he'd played at a friend's house? Jack thought back, he couldn't even remember Jamie talking about playing video games.

"Lie." Jamie shook his head.

"Nope. It's true. Let's see... you have to answer this question honestly. Have you ever had fantasies about someone close to you?" Jack swore he was flushing then.

"O-once." Jamie wondered who, but didn't press the issue.

"Um..." What could he say that wouldn't be too personal that the other boy wouldn't know of? 

"One of the things I hate hearing is someone singing off key." 

"True." Jack shook his head.

"Never bothered me much." 

"Well darn." Jack thought a moment then grinned a little childishly.

"You have to recite the alphabet while standing on your head in your underwear." Jamie raised an eyebrow at Jack on that score, but shrugged a little and slipped out of his clothes. He had to lean against the wall to do the headstand, but he managed it and got through most of the alphabet before toppling over and having to right himself again to finish. He felt a bit light headed from all the blood having rushed to his head but he grinned when he sat back down.

"Your turn." Jamie was silent a moment as he gathered his thoughts. Should he push now or keep it light? 

"I've never slept on a water bed." 

"Lie." Jamie nodded.

"I've never had a sleepover outside the orphanage." 

"True." Jack nodded to that. 

"I have a crush on one of my friends." 

"True." Well, he did consider Jack a friend so that was right...

"I've known for most of my life that I prefer boys."

"Lie?" 

"Actually... yeah." Jamie was a little relieved and surprised with that one. Should he be blunt with the next one? Well... he couldn't think of anything else honestly...

"I started this game because you're the one I like." Jack was silent a moment as he looked at Jamie... wait... what? It couldn't be... could it?

"Lie." He said after a moment of silence. Jamie smiled a little and shook his head. There was a long moment of silence between the two. Jack could only stare. Jamie...  _liked_ him?! Whoa... this explained the game but... oh crap. Jack swallowed a little, just how far would this little game of theirs go then? Jack glanced away, he was certain he was flushing a little... he began to have ideas how far Jamie would like it to go... but... How far did he... Jack... want this to go? So far it had been perfectly innocent enough but now... now he wasn't so sure.

"Let's see... how about you take that off and walk from one end to the other like a model?" Really? Jack wondered if Jamie was going easy on him. That was a simple thing and he wasn't that self conscious, at least... not about not having a shirt on or anything. So it wasn't too hard to do so and he didn't hesitate. Why would he? Jamie was his friend and honestly... he had been enjoying this game. Even if Jamie had said it was to test some boundaries... well... he could do the same couldn't he? Test the boundaries of how far he was comfortable? How far he wanted to really take this and how far Jamie did? The boy was younger after all. Jack shook away his nervousness as he paraded about from one end to the other with a silly grin. Jamie just laughed a little, though his eyes didn't leave Jack as he'd walked from one end to the other and back again.

"Okay..." Jamie tilted his head, he was certain Jack was either going to back down or say something that might bring the game to an end now that he'd revealed the truth.... 

"I'm going to test the boundaries as well." Jamie wasn't sure if Jack was serious or not. Jack was seriously good at keeping his expression from giving away anything and Jamie began to tremble a little, if only inwardly. At the same time he felt his heart pounding in his chest. This had just gotten serious quick... and apparently Jack wasn't backing down from playing... but would he really test the boundaries with Jamie? He was nervous, but he pushed it back; he'd started this after all... he needed to see this thing through to the end. 

"Um... true?" Jack nodded. Jamie swallowed... oh boy... Now what? Jamie scrambled for something... anything to continue the game. Jack waited patiently. 

"I'm in love with someone."

"True." Jamie nodded, flushing a little. Jack wondered if it was really right to encourage this... but the other boy had started this and... some small part of him... a loud part of him, wanted to see this thing through to the end.

"I love someone."

"True." Jack thought about that a moment, well... it was sort of true... 

"Um... honestly, I'm not sure if that's true or not... I'll give you that one." Jamie only nodded a little. 

"Age means something to me, in terms of a relationship." 

"Um... true?" Jack shook his head.

"To an extent maybe... I mean I don't want to be with someone who's twice my age or something, but no. It doesn't." Jamie felt a little relieved at that, he'd only been hoping it wasn't true... because it meant he had a shot with Jack then. Jamie waited silently to see what Jack had in mind; the other boy was silent for a while, he could see that jack was thinking long and hard on what it was he wanted from him. 

"Take the boxers off." Oh boy... yeah, Jack really was pushing the boundaries. Jamie felt a little shy, but he wasn't so much shy as nervous of what Jack would think... He stood up and ... the game could end here if he refused... Did he want it to? No. He knew he didn't. He took a deep breath and slipped the material from his body. It wasn't like he hadn't taken a shower or something with the other boys so he wasn't self conscious because of that. He was self conscious somewhat because this was Jack.... and Jack now knew how Jamie felt about him... He sat down again, flushing a little. Jack was flushing as well and that only made Jamie blush a little harder. Even worse... he could feel his length starting to harden from this... oh man... He took a deep breath. It was his turn.

"I didn't know until recently... like within the last couple years, that I was into boys." Jack thought about that a moment; trying hard not to stare at Jamie's... ah... He looked at his hands instead as he thought about the question.

"True." 

"No... actually." Surprised, Jack glanced over at Jamie; meeting his gaze.

"Really?" Jamie nodded.

"I've known the last three years." Why was Jamie looking at him like that? Jack almost knew what Jamie had in mind before he'd even said it.

"Your turn to strip." Jack flushed, but nodded. He wasn't self conscious either, but knowing what Jamie thought of him made him feel a little bit... He sat down, like Jamie his hands were in his lap once he'd sat down again. Trying to hide the beginnings of a boner... geez this was going to make the rest of the game more difficult...  Shaking thoughts of it away as best as he could, he tried to think of the next thing he could say for the game.

"Um... aside from.... you know... I've never been touched." 

"True?" Jamie was uncertain about that one. Jack shook his head, Jamie wasn't sure if he was disappointed there or not.

"Alright... you have to answer this question truthfully." He paused, how was he going to word this? Should he be blunt or try and be subtle? 

"If... I wanted to... would you... let me touch you?" Jamie wasn't sure if it was possible to blush any harder than he was now... but if it were... well, he was probably doing it at this point. 

"Y-yes." Jack held Jamie's gaze at that moment. It wasn't hard to see it now, he reasoned, the boy wanted this... him... but... Before he was entirely sure of what he was doing, he'd placed his hand on Jamie's thigh, the skin beneath his fingers was smooth; Jamie's skin quivered beneath his hand and the boy and moved his hands from his lap. Leaning back on them, his eyes half lidded now. Jack's gaze flickered to the boy's lap. He couldn't help but stare at the obvious erection now, he felt his own length throb at the sight and he swallowed in his throat as he brushed his fingers along it. Jamie groaned, arching up a little into his touch. Jack shifted to his side, stroking the boy up and down; Jamie lay down, spreading his legs even as he arched into the touch.

"Jack..." Jack shuddered. He'd never done this before... but he began to pick up the speed from what little his own mind remembered from when Pitch had done this to him. He shifted over the boy, teasing the tip with his breath; Jamie groaned more. Blood rushed through his head, making it hard to really think; had he really been able to Jack might have been surprised at his own boldness as he flicked his tongue over the boy's tip.

"Oh God yes..." Jamie moaned out, panting as Jack's hand worked him over faster. Jack didn't think much about the taste or anything as he teased the boy's tip with his tongue before teasing the sensitive slit on the underside; Jamie's breath stuttered. The boy arched, moving restlessly as Jack's tongue teased him more. Jamie whimpered as the pleasure surged through him, he didn't want this to ever end. Jack shifted, replacing his fingers with his mouth and he gently sucked.

"OH God! Oh yes! Don't stop..." He threaded his fingers into Jack's hair as the other sucked him. Jamie arched, groaning and whimpering as Jack slowly increased the pressure a little.

"Oh yes... just like that Jaaaaaack..." He whimpered. Jack slipped his hands behind Jamie to support his bottom as he continued sucking. It was a heady feeling, hearing Jamie's moans and knowing that the boy took pleasure from all this and that he was very much horny for Jack. He couldn't explain it if he tried, but knowing it sent a sense of pleasure into him. 

"J-jaaaaaaCK... s-so... c-close..." Jack continued to suck for a little while until he shifted to slowly bob his head, causing the boy's tip to strike one of his cheeks. Jamie cried out in pleasure. Seconds later Jack felt the liquid fill his mouth, it had sort of a sweet-salty flavor to it. He swallowed and pulled back; looking at the boy who lay before, him dazed from the pleasure and panting. His mind was too muddled with his own desire to really think at the moment as he simply took in the younger boy's body. He wanted.... he wasn't sure what he wanted exactly since he honestly didn't know if anything like with a woman was possible between two guys... he had taken sex education after all.... although they called it "health class" now. He wasn't thinking on any of that though as he stared at the boy. Did this make them lovers? He wasn't sure. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more lemon and very short

So muddled were his thoughts that his brain didn't really comprehend what happened when. The only thing he recalled that happened after that was finding himself laying down, arching a bit with a groan as Jamie's hands worked his length. His body quivered with the pleasure and the desire for more. He didn't exactly know what "more" was but his mind didn't care too much as long as he felt like this. He squirmed as fingers expertly skimmed along his slit, as if knowing just where to tease the most delicious of pleasure from him and the more he felt the more he wanted. He panted as the pleasure seemed to only climb with every passing moment and Jamie shifted, his warm breath tickling the sensitive tip. Eyes half lidded as he stroked Jack, he'd dreamed of this many times... wanted this... and more... but Jack wasn't ready for more even though Jamie could tell he was all but wordlessly begging for it. Jack shifted to spread his legs a little as Jamie teased his slit with his tongue; Jack's groans and whimpered mangle of words only drove him on.  He wanted to give Jack more, something that wouldn't be too far but... of course! He would need to take it slow though, at least at first. Jack was too deep in pleasure to notice the shift or really note the sounds until he thought he heard Jamie's voice.

"Do you trust me?" He asked softly, when Jack didn't answer in any form he asked again. This time Jack nodded a little. His brain muddled by the pleasure, of course he trusted Jamie; they were ... well... they had been friends right? He wasn't sure what they were now honestly; not that his mind cared all that much at the moment. He felt a strange sensation, it wasn't unpleasant... just... odd as his mind dimly registered that something slippery was slowly being pressed into his bottom. There was a bit of pressure, but not really much resistance as whatever it was... wasn't very big. His anal muscles flexed automatically around the object, but that didn't dispel it. Only when the muscles had relaxed did it go deeper. Jack cried out as Jamie curled his finger gently along a bundle of nerves he knew was hidden inside; he had slicked up a finger glove just for this. His eyes darkened as Jack arched as he cried out when Jamie brushed that spot.

"So beautiful..." He murmured, not that Jack heard him as he squirmed helplessly in the throes of pleasure as Jamie pumped his length with one hand, the finger of the other teasing the nerves inside Jack. How many times had he day dreamed of this? Of having Jack wordlessly begging for him and the pleasure that he could bring him. Unable to resist, he shifted to take Jack into his mouth as Jack panted heavily, arching upward as if that could encourage the pleasure that zipped through him like electricity. 

"Jamie... ooh Jamie... Jamie..." His name almost became like a chant on Jack's lips as the pleasure skyrocketed, reaching new intensity with each passing moment; with each moment Jack was more and more sure he'd just burst at any moment as his body felt so deliciously hot as Jamie hit all the right places. 

"Jamie... gonna...." He panted out, his body shuddering; it was the only warning Jamie had, he shifted as Jack had, so that Jack's tip hit the side of his mouth.

"JaaHMIE!" He cried out as the climax slammed into him and his seed filled the other's mouth. Jamie wasn't sure what to think about that as he swallowed it down before withdrawing; his mind in a haze now as he withdrew his finger from Jack. Barely conscious of the methodical act of rolling off the used finger glove and tossing it near the trash bin. He missed by a few inches but didn't notice as he lay next to Jack, who was heaving with the effort. Jack didn't really notice much beyond the fog of pleasure. He'd never felt like that before... or rather he'd think that much later when he'd gotten his senses back; he'd also question as to whether or not it had been a good idea to indulge the younger Jamie... and if he were honest... himself as well. He wasn't sure if this constituted as cheating on Pitch really; the thing with Aster wasn't because that had been impulse and certainly not something he'd done with foreknowledge. True that he hadn't expected something like this with Jamie, but when it had come to the point he had crossed that line... was it even a line? He wasn't sure and, at the moment, his brain could care less. He was tired and tomorrow was another day. Sunday, fortunately, so he and Jamie wouldn't really be missed. Jamie pulled a blanket over the two of them; he was exhausted really and Jack followed his example not too long after. 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Some people would wonder why Jack seemed so out of it; if anyone knew, they'd say that life for Jack was like heaven.... three cute guys were chasing him all at once! Jack didn't see it that way though. How could he? Jack was worried that Pitch might find out that Aster was trying to get him to be with him, then of course there was that evening with Jamie... he didn't even want to THINK about what Pitch would say if he found out about that! He felt like he'd been cheating on Pitch when he'd woke up the next morning and the whole night's events had slammed into him. He hadn't talked to Jamie about it and Jamie hadn't said anything either; in fact, much to his surprise he'd woken up alone actually the next day. If there hadn't been that slight smile Jamie had sent his way when he'd gone to the house for breakfast he'd have thought the whole thing had been just one long fantasy dream that his mind had made up. The look in Jamie's eyes though and the way he'd smiled had told him that the night before hadn't been a dream... that had been two weeks ago. He hadn't seen much of Pitch lately though mostly because he'd been eating inside. He felt a little guilty about the whole thing and was trying to avoid Pitch. He had no trouble avoiding Aster. Not like he and that jock had any classes together. It was Friday, how Jack had managed to keep away from all three of his suitors... was that the right word? Even when he lived with one practically, Jack himself wasn't sure how he'd done it... maybe it was just pure luck due to all the tests and stuff lately. Jamie seemed to be in his room long before Jack got home to study for the tests he had... maybe the boy also had tests? Who could tell, he wasn't going to bug him if that was the case, or if he had any major projects that needed doing. He knew he couldn't avoid Pitch forever though and today seemed to be the day that ended his avoidance of his boyfriend.

"Jack." Jack nearly jumped out his skin as he moved towards the doors at the end of the day only to hear that silky voice behind him. How did Pitch DO that?! 

"Oh... heh... hey Pitch." Jack turned to give him a smile.

"We need to talk." Jack nodded, well, this couldn't really be avoided could it?

"I'm moving out of town soon. I just found out I have a living relative who will be taking me in. So I was thinking of having one last hurrah before I go." 

"Oh. That's too bad." Jack shifted from foot to foot. He knew he should feel worse than he actually did about this, but he really couldn't bring himself to. Even with as long as the two of them had been in a relationship... Jack just didn't feel that it was what it should be. Like something was missing... 

"Will you come?" 

"Of course. When is it?"

"Tomorrow, of course." 

"I see... that's kind of short notice, but um... how will I get there?" 

"I'll pick you up." 

"Okay cool." Jack walked home, wondering what sort of party it was going to be. He felt unsure about going, but it was the least he could do, right? He wasn't sure what sort of party a farewell party was supposed to be. He'd ask Mrs. Bennett when she got home. She had to know. He smiled a little, feeling a little better now. Although one thing still did nag at him a little, even with Pitch out of the picture, there was still the matter of Bunny and Jamie.... what exactly did he feel on that score? He didn't think his little ... ah... night with Jamie should mean anything but there was no doubt in his mind that he'd felt something towards the younger boy. He just didn't think that it was right that he did. Jamie was as much of a minor as he was... and to boot, younger! If anyone ever found out... oh there would be hell to pay! He had no doubt about that. Especially if Mrs. Bennett ever found out what sort of things her son knew how to do... oh man... he would so end up taking the rap for that! He was supposed to be a model for the younger kids not... He sighed inwardly as he trudged home. Yeah, that was a problem he needed to sort out too. He needed to talk to Jamie about that and be serious about it. He wasn't really looking forward to that conversation. The more he tried not to think about Jamie, the more found he did; it was like with anything that someone told you not to think about... it was like that example in psychology class. If you were told to not think about a pink elephant, what was the first thing that came to mind seconds later? A pink elephant. Jamie was currently his pink elephant.... and what a large elephant this was! 


	17. Chapter 17

Jack had to admit Pitch had a nice car, it was black but nothing fancy and the only thing that really seemed to be new on the thing was the paint job. Well, the fact that Pitch could afford that much was cool; Jack had managed to get himself the cafe job and while it had been odd working alongside Pitch and Aster there it wasn't all bad. He'd been promised more hours during summer if he wanted them. For now he was only working on Friday and Saturday, which wasn't much but it was a start. He didn't make a lot, it was only eight dollars an hour but a job was a job and it was his first after all. Pitch had given him a ride to work, but now they were heading to Pitch's home for the "party" Pitch had said he was having. Jack was surprised when they arrived at the small home and he was handed a couple of towels.

"I thought that before we got started we should clean up." Clean. Yeah that sounded like a good idea. He went to the bathroom and set his clean clothes, which he'd brought to work with him to change into, onto the toilet after closing the lid. He stuck the towels on top, not sure why Pitch had given him two. He turned on the water and stripped, he didn't hear the door open and close so he nearly jumped a foot when he saw a pale hand next to his and he turned crimson even as he turned around.

"Pit-" It was all he got out before his mouth was covered by the other's. He sank into the familiar kiss. 

"No need to waste water." He murmured when he drew back and drew the dazed Jack beneath the water with him. Jack barely registered it though because Pitch was standing behind him in the shower, his hands roaming up and down Jack's thighs. The sensations were dizzying and he couldn't stop the groan.

"Piiiiittttcccchhh!" He whined a little.

"Hmmm?" 

"P-please st-stop t-teasing." He managed.

"If you insist." The fingers of one hand closed around his aching member and began pumping him while the other played with his sack.

"Oh Pitch..." He leaned back into the larger boy, a shudder going through him as he felt Pitch's member brush against his bottom; he could tell the other boy was aroused.

"Jack... what you do to me." He murmured into Jack's ear as his thumb flicked over the head, causing Jack to cry out.

"Mmm... that's right... there's no one here but us...." He couldn't think... but that was Pitch's plan anyway. That Jack melted beneath his touch so eagerly and readily sent shivers of pure pleasure through him. Jack almost stumbled when Pitch shifted and turned him about. Jack's eyes widened slightly as Pitch drew him close again, fingers wrapping about both erections. Pumping himself and Jack at the same time. The friction and the feel of Pitch's length brushing against his for brief intervals was intoxicating. 

"Pitch... oh God yes...." He pressed into the touch, arms wrapped around Pitch, head thrown back as he shuddered with pleasure. Pitch nipped at his neck, stroking them both until they released. Pitch then cleaned them both up. Jack was so weak in the knees, however, that Pitch ended up carrying him to the bed room. He lay Jack on the bed and then climbed in after him. Jack stared up at his boyfriend. He wasn't sure what Pitch had planned until he felt Pitch rub their lengths together; the contact sent an electric jolt through him.

"P-pitch..." He wasn't sure he was ready for this just yet. He couldn't think further on it though as Pitch rubbed their members together while Pitch's fingers gently teased his nipples. Jack was sensitive to every touch and soon was moaning and groaning, arching up against Pitch wantonly. 

"I've wanted you in my bed for a long while." He murmurs before nipping at Jack's collar, causing Jack to flush even as a groan escaped him as Pitch's fingers stroked the head of him. He arched beneath the touch, wanting more of this; he didn't want Pitch to stop. The other certainly proved that he wasn't going to even as he nipped at Jack's head, causing the youth to arch and cry out in pure pleasure. It was only when Pitch glanced to the side did he realize someone else was there and that someone was Tooth; she was staring at them, desire in her eyes, but she also seemed uncertain.

"Come join us." Pitch beckons, but Jack shuddered as he forced himself to pull away in shock. What the hell?! He tried to cover himself even as Pitch drew him close.

"It's alright. I asked her to join us here."

"You WHAT?!"

"I did mention a party." Jack paled. No, no no no.... there were just some lines he wouldn't cross and this was one of them! 

"I don't think so." He scrambled from the bed.

"Jack-" Pitch called after him but Jack wasn't in the mood to listen now. He fumbled into his clothes and was out of the house before he could really fully process where he was or where he was going. How could Pitch do that to him?! Sure Pitch had never said they'd be exclusive but that... THAT... oh no no. He wasn't doing that. Damn it though if he wasn't still a little horny. He walked off some of it by the time he reached the orphanage... which he realized had only been about twelve blocks down. He didn't make it that far though before a car pulled up beside him.

"Need a lift mate?" Aster.... ah crap... yeah, he did... he needed to get rid of his "problem" too while he was at it... damn Pitch! Normally he wouldn't but... what the hell.

"Sure." He climbed into the passenger seat.

"Where are you going?" Aster seemed to have the sense to say nothing about the obvious hard-on Jack had at the moment.

"How about some place to be alone?" Aster nodded and drove them to the small cliff that overlooked Burgess. Lover's Lookout they called it. It was hard to find a parking spot during weekends, except when it was, like now, still the middle of the day. No one else was there, for now.

"Want to talk?" Aster asked after a moment once he'd parked the car.

"Nope. I want to take you up on your offer. Now." There was an edge to his voice, but Aster didn't comment on it. 

"Ya sure?" 

"I'm sure." He said, already unbuttoning the jeans that were too tight. Aster shifted and helped him, Jack groaned the moment he felt Aster's fingers brush his length. Seconds later that hot mouth was around him and he arched up as Aster's tongue seemed to seek out all the secret sensitive spots; making him squirm and whimper.

"God... Aster..." He sucked harder, Jack's fingers fisted through the wrestler's hair as that tongue swirled around him, teasing the slit and tip. 

"Ah... Aster.... I... I'm..." He didn't get much of a chance to finish as he cried out as his climax slammed into him; he slumped against the car seat. Emotionally and physically exhausted now. At the same time, he felt better. He had been furious at Pitch before, but now that he thought about it... he hadn't really had a chance to develop feelings for the senior so... it wasn't like his heart was broken or anything. Also, as things went... Aster seemed a lot better at this than Pitch. Jack didn't care why that would be or the how; especially not now that he'd just told Aster he would be his boyfriend. He was done with Pitch. Aster, at least he hoped, was better than that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... Jack leaves Pitch because he doesn't want to do a threesome and is bothered Pitch would try to put him in one before he even had any experience... and runs into Aster's arms as a result...


	18. Chapter 18

"Feel better?" Aster ventured after a moment. 

"Much. Sorry about that... I didn't mean to..." He trailed off as Aster chuckled.

"I ain't sorry mate. Ya have no reason ta be sorry." Jack flushed a little anyway.

"Ya seemed pretty worked up though... I take it someone got on your bad side eh?"

"Yeah... Pitch." 

"Eh? Isn't that bloke leaving town?" Jack sighed and nodded.

"He was my boyfriend up until about twenty minutes ago." Aster stared in shock at Jack.

"Wha...? What were ya doin' with the likes of 'im?" 

"Well... he's not what rumors say. Besides, I was a little scared of what he'd do -at first- if I said no. What did I have to lose? Anyway... it's over."

"I'm sorry ta hear ya got mixed up with 'im." Jack shrugged.

"Up until today, it wasn't bad. I mean, he didn't treat me poorly or anything." 

"What'd he do then?" Jack was silent for a moment. Should he be telling Aster all this? Oh the hell with it, Pitch was going to be gone before Monday rolled around, what did it matter? Well... except that Tooth.... maybe he shouldn't mention she was there... He also wasn't sure that he should straight up admit to being a virgin either.

"He... tried to get me to have a threesome." Aster frowned.

"Wha? You weren't good enough for him or somethin'? What a drongo." Jack shrugged, he hadn't thought about it like that honestly, he'd just been appalled at the idea itself. After all, wasn't someone who wanted a threesome most likely to cheat on you? That had been Jack's line of thought anyway and while they hadn't agreed to being exclusive there was no way in hell he would have ever agreed to a threesome. Not to mention with TOOTH of all people... sure she was hot and all... but Jack wasn't into that sort of thing despite that she'd looked at him like she wanted to suck him dry... God but that had been such a turn off right there. Not that it had completely turned him off... after all, he'd still been semi-horny when he'd left... Jack flushed a little, realizing that he was still hanging out of his pants. He flushed. Aster put a hand on his before he could move it.

"Don't be so shy, not like anyone else is around ta see and I like lookin' at what's mine... 'specially when ya randy." Jack flushed an even darker shade, especially as he realized he was getting hard again just from hearing that.

"I promise, Jack, I won't push ya inta nuthin you don't want or don't feel ready fer." He said softly, his fingers stroking Jack's length. Jack groaned as he became hard beneath those knowing fingers. He squirmed.... though whether it was the promise or Aster's touch that did it for him that time, he wasn't sure but he was quick to become hard and he arched beneath the touch.

"A-aster..." He hadn't missed that his new boyfriend was hard too and had let himself out of his pants for comfort. 

"Hmm?" He'd heard the slight difference there.

"C-come here..." Aster climbed over and straddled Jack sideways, continuing to stroke Jack. Jack reached over and grabbed Aster, making the wrestler's eyes widen in shock before darkening with lust as Jack stroked him; matching Aster's pace. 

"Oh Jack...." Aster took Jack's lips with his own as their paces quickened and soon both came with a groan of pleasure. Aster reached for a box of tissues he'd used before and cleaned them both up; handing Jack some so he could clean his hand too.

"Ah... Jack... That was ripper love." He said with a sigh. Jack couldn't help but chuckle a little, earning a glance from Aster.

"That was... what? I'm sorry... I don't understand all of your phrases sometimes." Aster chuckled a bit.

"Iffin' ya don't, just ask. That was my way of sayin' that was wonderful." 

"I'll remember that." 

"Stick with me and I'll have ya learnin' Aussie speak yet." Jack grinned a little at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ripper - great/fantastic  
> drongo - foolish
> 
> that is real aussie slang, yes I did look it up thank you.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie deals with frustration....

When Monty told him the news, Jamie wasn't sure what to feel... he was a mix of elated and disappointed at the same time... Word got around fast apparently. So Pitch was gone and out of Jack's life. Jamie thought that meant that maybe he had a chance... and then Monty had told him that Aster and Jack were officially going steady now. Well shit... why had Jack chose him? Jamie stared at the floor of his best friend's room now. 

"Jamie?"

"I... I don't know what to do! I feel just so.... so used..."

"Used? Whoa man.. you didn't.... with Jack...?!"

"No... but... I used our game with him." The game he'd used to get Jack to realize what could be between them had been a game Monty had used on him, Monty had confessed afterwards to having invented the thing really to get Jamie to see he really was into guys years ago.

"So.... how far did it go?"

"Not all the way... but .... it was mutual. Damn it! How am I supposed to compete with a senior?!"

"I'm sorry man. I wish I could tell you what to do, but I don't have a clue." There was a moment of silence. 

"How are you doing?" He asked after a long moment.

"I'm okay, I finally came to terms with my last break up."

"So, you're not seeing anyone then?" This surprised Jamie a little, he'd assumed that Monty's lack of emotional problems lately had meant that he'd found someone.

"Nah. I'm kind of mooning over Linkin Park and taking a break from real guys." Jamie smiled a little.

"I guess we all need to take a break from reality once and a while huh?" 

"Yeah, we do." There was another moment of silence. Jamie wasn't sure if what he had in mind next would work or if it would be a flop.

"Monty... do you think you can help me with something?" 

"You know I'll try." 

"Yeah... I guess I do, but I thought I'd ask anyway." 

"What are you thinking?"

"I want to see... if after all that... that I can move on... if I ... have to." Monty stared at Jamie in shock for a moment before nodding.

"I think I get what you mean. You want to know if things can be normal if they have to be... right?" Jamie nodded. 

"How do you want to do this?" Monty asked after a moment's silence.

"Let's just start from the top and go from there." Monty didn't need to ask Jamie what he meant by that, it was a code the two of them had invented.

"Alright." He drew close to Jamie, taking his time in kissing his friend; Jamie closed his eyes, it wasn't like how he'd imagined it with Jack.... and Jack had never kissed him. He let himself drift in the kiss but the feel of Monty's hand along his thigh didn't feel as right as Jack's had. He didn't complain, didn't voice the doubts creeping up or the questions of why he was even doing this. Monty, as if sensing the hesitation in him, took things slow. Undressing the two of them slowly, though he trailed kisses down Jamie's neck the entire time. Jamie felt cherished, he almost felt envious of whoever Monty would come to love next... almost. He arched as the other boy's fingers brushed his thighs, teasing him to arousal.

"Monty..." He murmured breathlessly and Monty trailed his fingers along Jamie's shaft then, slowly pumping at first and then faster; Jamie couldn't think anymore, he needed this mindless pleasure and squirmed beneath his friend; helpless in the throes of pleasure that he caused, already having lubed up a finger and had slipped the slick, rubber covered digit into him. He cried out when Monty found his prostate and arched up. Monty's eyes darkened slightly, normally he bottomed but he knew his friend needed him and how. He slicked up a second and it joined the first, Jamie panted, groaning as Monty prepped him, a moment later the fingers were replaced by the other's length, unlike the lubed up, rubber fingers though the condom helped the other boy slide in much easier. Jamie shuddered, arching to take Monty in deeper, but the other boy shifted instead to slam into his prostate, holding Jamie's hips down to control the thrusts. Jamie saw stars; he was no longer in control as Monty slowly began thrusting, causing Jamie to whimper and try to arch against the hands holding him, but the other boy kept him down and went tortuously slow. Jamie's gaze locked with Monty's and he realized in that moment that Monty wasn't just teasing him, he was asserting his dominance.... Jamie shuddered, it had been forever since his friend had dominated him like this... the slow thrusts a torture to assert that he, and not Jamie, was in control and would decide the pace. With another whimper, Jamie relinquished any attempt at control; spreading his legs further as he whimpered in submission; only then did Monty speed up the thrusts, angling each time to hit his prostate. Jamie cried out, wanting to meet the other's thrusts, but lay perfectly still beneath Monty, taking what was given and squirming restlessly beneath the other boy.

"That's it Jamie... cum for me like the hot little thing you are...." Jamie shuddered, God but Monty's bedroom voice made him squirm still.

"Come on... I know you like being my little whore... don't you?" He punctuated every word with a hard thrust to Jamie's prostate.

"Oh God Monty... yesssss...." He cried out. One of Monty's hands grasped his length, pumping in time with the thrusts, that was the last straw and Jamie came hard and fast. Monty's own followed moments later. 


	20. Chapter 20

"Want one?" Monty offered Jamie a cigarette as they stood out on his back porch. Jamie had been silent since they'd cleaned up a few minutes ago. Jamie shook his head at the offer and Monty lit his a moment, taking a drag before letting it out.

"Helps with my stress, you know?"

"Yeah, but terrible for your health." Monty chuckled, coughing once before taking another drag.

"It's worth it. Besides, who wants to live a full long life on this dirt ball? Ain't nothing but rotten shit sometimes." 

"Yeah." Jamie didn't commit much. Monty was always this way after a bout of sex. He wasn't one to cuddle or anything and he wasn't much on sympathy either... at least not afterwards. Jamie didn't mind really, but even with having taken out some sexual frustration with his friend it still didn't do anything for that gaping hole inside him or that longing he had for Jack. It wasn't the same. Most wouldn't know just how aggressive the timid Monty could be when he wanted to be... or how cold. He was often cold after sex and he was doing a good job of being that now. That's why they always talked before hand, never after. Monty had expressed that he didn't know why that was, it was like he became some badass temporarily after he'd jerked off or something like it. It was something that lasted about as long as his cigarette.... about five minutes. 

"Look, I know that probably won't ever be the same. You know you can always come to me though. Right?"

"Yeah, at least until you have someone of your own." Monty shrugs.

"I don't know that I will any time soon and I'm okay with that. Besides, if we don't marry by the time we're thirty you and I will have one another."

"Yeah, I guess we will won't we?" He smiled a little. He'd rather have Jack by then, but things in that department weren't looking to swing in his favor. It didn't seem possible that Jack would just suddenly change his mind about Aster and end up with him. Although rumors had said he was going with Pitch before the other boy left... that didn't bode well even if he could change Jack's mind. If he could... was it possible Jack was a "player" ? That he just took what he wanted from who he wanted? He shook the thought away. That didn't seem like the Jack he knew and had grown to love. Jack had always been kind to various kids, those his age and under; he'd always been respectful around adults... Jamie just couldn't see Jack doing that. So then... what had happened with Pitch? Jamie wondered if he would get an answer if he asked. He also wondered what the hell he was going to do to lure Jack away from the senior wrestler. He wasn't sure he could compete with that in terms of looks or even ability. Jamie was more like Jack, he wasn't really athletic and he was really into mythological creatures and stuff. Jack liked that too, but that didn't mean he wanted that sort of thing in a partner. Jamie sighed, he felt just as bad now as he had when he'd come over here. Monty had provided a good distraction for about half an hour, but that was about it. He couldn't get Jack off his mind. He was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to trick Jack into another game of Truth or Lie either. The first time had been easy, but Jack was smart and they'd pushed the boundaries alright with that game. Jack had been more than happy to oblige in one of Jamie's fantasies; if unknowingly doing so. 

"I'm going home. I'll see you later." 

"See ya man." Jamie slowly walked home. Damn it... what was he to do? He supposed Monty might help ease the frustrations, like he had before... but if he were honest with himself, it wasn't the same as before when he hadn't known what it would be like. When he'd been ignorant of what it felt like to have Jack touch him like that. When he hadn't known, it had been easy to simply lose himself in Monty and all his friend had to offer. While the pleasure was still mind numbing, it wasn't like what he remembered with Jack. He couldn't say why exactly other than just that Monty was not Jack. It was Jack's touch that he longed for... ah damn... just thinking about it was making him hard again. He looked over at the "tree house." Well... there was a good of a place as any. With a sigh he headed that way and slipped inside; he froze at the doorway though. Jack was sitting on the floor in the middle of the tree house with a book. Jamie hadn't expected Jack to be here. Before he could retreat, Jack looked up.

"Ah... Jamie. I was just... um... reading..." Jack shifted a little, well shit... he couldn't hide his libido from Jack and yeah Jack had been reading one of the books they'd often read together or had taken turns reading. 

"So I saw. I... didn't mean to disturb you. I'll just go."

"Jamie." Jamie paused.

"What?" 

"Just... well... I've been thinking, about what you said that night. About being in love with me." Jamie waited to see what else Jack would say, a sort of uncomfortable silence stretched on.

"Truth is... I don't know how I feel... about anyone. I'm a little lost here, so... I'm trying new things to try and find out what it is I really want in someone."

"I see." 

"Also... um... even if I did... um... like you like that... no one could ever know. Ya know?"

"What are you afraid of?"

"Jamie... you're a minor. If anyone ever caught us.... I'd be in serious trouble." Jamie hadn't thought about that, in fact, the whole age difference thing getting Jack in trouble had never crossed his mind. Jack was of legal age, but Jamie... he wouldn't be for another two years.

"What are you suggesting then? That I wait two years before trying to chase you?" Jack bit his lip.

"N-no..." He flushed and Jamie could tell he was struggling with this.

"Jack. I love you, I can understand if you're not ready to accept that because you don't know how you feel yourself. I also understand if nothing happens because of this age difference. I don't want to get you in trouble." 

"Jamie... can I ask you something?" Jack said after a moment.

"Yeah." There was something in Jack's eyes that made him jolt a little.

"Do you like a little danger?" Jamie wondered what Jack was getting at but he nodded a little, sure... a little bit of danger could be fun. That was what made roller coasters and other such rides so fun right? Jack left the book, tugging Jamie into the shed and shutting the door. Jamie's heart hammered as he heard the click of the lock. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some lemon

Jack would have thought before this time that anyone who did this, or suggested it, was nuts. He couldn't help it though, he wasn't sure what it was about Jamie but he'd seen the hard on the boy had as soon as he had opened the door; could swear to himself that he could almost smell it. It was driving him nuts too. It was like some sort of aphrodisiac or something. The look on Jamie's face when he'd locked the door... that was priceless. He didn't waste any time in freeing the boy's length from the pants and taking the hard member into his mouth; Jamie bucked the instant he felt the heat close around him.

"Oh God.... Jack..." He groaned, Jack's tongue slid all around the boy's length, delighting in every groan and moan that spilled from him, the feel of the boy's fingers in his hair in encouragement. He began to gently suck, earning a delighted cry from the boy. The danger here was that someone could come by the shed and would hear the muffled sounds of Jamie's pleasure. It was the middle of the day after all. It could be anyone... Jack knew this and that hadn't stopped him and Jamie clung to Jack, shuddering as this thought occurred to him as well.

"J-Jack... w-we c-could g-gET cau-ah-aught..." He stumbled as Jack sucked a little harder. He hummed in his throat, sending a jolt through Jamie from the sound.

"Oh God!" Jack drew back, glancing up at Jamie who stared down at him, eyes dark with lust.

"I'm aware... that's the danger Jamie." He smirked before taking Jamie's head into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue before sucking him back in. Jamie cried and squirmed, his knees like jello, his hands on Jack's shoulders now were the only thing keeping him from crumpling to the floor like so much putty as Jack licked and teased his length. He tossed his head back into the wall behind him, God he didn't care about the risk... this was so worth it. 

"God Jack ... yes!" He cried out as Jack sucked a little harder and moments later hummed, the vibrations sending him over the edge and he cried out as he released. Jack pulled back with a small smile. 

"Mmmm... such a delightful treat." Jamie was too deep in the pleasure to feel any sort of embarrassment at that statement. Jamie settle down next to Jack, whom he realized now was sitting on the floor, eyes half lidded as he stroked himself. Jamie was entranced a moment as he watched Jack's fingers play along his own length before he licked his lips. Jack didn't even have to ask or even think to before Jamie leaned over him, taking Jack into his own mouth and sucking. Jack arched into Jamie's mouth.

"AH! Jamie... ah! yes!" Jack squirmed as Jamie pinned his hips down, sucking and licking at him; he'd no idea where the got the strength to do this when usually this sort of thing exhausted him, but he seemed energized instead and proceeded to tease Jack as he had been teased. Even nipping at the tip.

"Oh God Jamie that's soooo goood..." He groaned as Jamie pulled back a little, sucking only on the tip now while his hand worked over the rest of Jack's length. God help him but he loved how Jack cried out and squirmed beneath him from this. Jack was lost the moment Jamie had moved to take over... no, sometime before that... even so he didn't care much. This was Jamie and he knew he wanted this. He wanted Jamie... wanted that touch and wanted how only Jamie made him feel. Aster could certainly make him feel, no doubt about that; however, he couldn't compete with the way that Jamie had made him feel that first night... was making him feel right now. 

"Oh God yes... don't stop..." He whimpered as Jamie sucked a little harder, pumping with one hand and holding Jack down with the other though that didn't stop Jack from squirming like a worm beneath him and Jamie loved every second of it. 

"JAMIE!" Jack cried as his release had him reeling. Jamie felt like the cat that got the cream just then. He pulled back from Jack, sinking down to lay next to Jack as he lay back on the floor, panting. 

"God... Jamie.... that was... divine." He muttered.

"Mmm... no doubt about that."  He sighed in pure pleasure. No doubt about it in his mind, no one could make him feel like Jack did. His mind was hazy, and being a Saturday afternoon, no one would miss the boys as long as they showed up for supper. Jamie didn't know what had started this, or that Jack had this wild streak in him, but he was more than happy to simply lay down next to Jack as the older boy teased him into being hard a second time. He hadn't really noticed at what point the two of them had slipped out of their clothes either and he didn't care. This was heaven for Jamie as he squirmed as Jack's hand pumped his length slowly.

"God Jack...." He groaned as Jack's thumb brushed over his head, arching into his touch.

"You like that?" Jack almost purred.

"Yes.... JACK!" Jamie cried out as Jack took his head into his mouth teasingly, licking at the tip and sucking a little as his hand slid along Jamie's length. Jamie lay, spread eagle for Jack as Jack's other hand teased his sack. He squirmed, oh but he couldn't get enough of this! 

"God Jack... what you do to me..." Jack hummed gently, pushing him over the edge again. He cried out., he wanted this and more... so much more... but for now he wouldn't push that. As Jack had said, he didn't know how he felt and Jamie wanted to make darn sure that Jack was in love with him when he took that from Jack... He was pretty sure that Jack was still a virgin. He couldn't prove it, but just the way Jack had reacted to Jamie working him over and how tight his muscles had been when he'd probed Jack's anal hole had been proof of the likelihood that Jack didn't have a clue just how good that could feel. Jamie wanted to be the one to show him.He wasn't thinking about that now though as he was just recovering from the high of having released a second time, and so soon after the first.

"I don't know what it is about you, Jamie... but watching you squirm like that gets me hard." Jamie quivered, he knew what he wanted; but first... he was going to show Jack the pleasure of being on top. Jack watched Jamie in curiosity, he had thought he knew what Jamie was going to do when he saw the rubber finger gloves Jamie had gotten. He was rather surprised when he saw Jamie use them on himself though, it was only moments later, his length throbbing hard for Jamie's touch, that he realized what Jamie was up to when the boy slid a condom over his length.

"J-Jamie." His eyes widened but Jamie just smiled and kissed him... oh could the boy kiss! Jack was dizzy from the onslaught and didn't hold back a groan as he felt the boy slide over him, the walls clamping onto him. 

"Oh God Jamie!" He bucked beneath Jamie, sending a shudder through the boy as he sat on Jack's lap. Seconds later a new euphoria filled him and he arched as Jamie bounced on him; his groans became too much. Jack shifted to roll Jamie onto his back; the younger boy let him, arching beneath him, his tip slapping against Jack's stomach as Jack took over thrusting into him. He shifted angles a little; he wanted to make Jamie scream. Jamie nearly did as Jack hit his prostate.

"Oh God Jack! Just like that! Don't stop!" He cried as he shuddered, arching up to allow Jack an easier time of pounding into him. It drove Jack crazy, seeing the lust in the boy's eyes and hearing the delicious sounds of pleasure as the boy reached his climax again. Jack shuddered through his. He collapsed on top of Jamie, panting. His head buried in the crook of Jamie's neck as he regained his breath. He hadn't known this was possible until today... he was pretty sure  it was official now... he and Jamie were lovers. Even if they were the only two who knew it. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> have some lemon

The bell rang, voices suddenly filled the halls as students rushed out of the building. Finally.... It was summer vacation. That meant hot days, cold drinks, new places to visit and relax at... Well, the last of those was for normal people really, but Jack wasn't that lucky; not that he cared. He had been antsy since the first bell had rung that morning. He was ready for summer. He had a boyfriend, a lover, and a part time job. Life was good. Jack wasn't thinking about the normal things that came with summer honestly, or more precisely, he was making plans for that evening. He wasn't the only one.

 

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Ta- briiiiiing!  _Finally!!!_ Jamie grabbed his books and was one of the first students out the door. His heart leaping for joy. It was finally summer! Who wouldn't be happy? After all, it meant being free of school, even if it meant he wouldn't be able to see snow. He was already making plans. He was going to spend his entire summer with Jack... doing everything he could to lure the other boy away from his current interest. He was certain he could. After all, he had a head start on the wrestler because he knew what Jack liked in terms of activities, favorite foods and other such things. Jamie also intended to be the only one to top Jack... 

 

"Jackie!" Jack smiled when he saw Aster. It had been two months since they'd started dating officially. He hadn't said "yes" to anything more than fooling around when it came to Aster. He wasn't sure if it was because he was scared or what, but he had more than enjoyed it when Jamie had taken him in that day... He shook the thoughts from his mind so he didn't suddenly find himself with a boner as he smiled at his boyfriend. Why was he thinking about Jamie at a time like this anyway? They were home free and Jack wanted to make the most of it! He had a few things he wanted to prepare before tonight, but it would look odd if he didn't stop for Aster. Nearly everyone in the school knew by now that the two were together. Some of their peers were fine with it, others not so much; not that Jack really cared. He hadn't spoken to Tooth since the incident with Pitch, not that he liked her really anyway. 

"Hey Cottontail, what's up?" 

"I was wonderin' if ya were free tonight. Since it's our last day o' school."

"Sorry, I promised the kiddos we'd celebrate. It's sort of a tradition." He wasn't lying, it was; it just didn't go past nightfall.... which was when his real plans would begin.

"Ah, I got ya. Well ya have fun then." 

"I will!" He waved cheerfully and was off before his thoughts turned to what his real plans were again. After all, he and Jamie were the oldest and because it was summer now the two of them no longer had a set bed time but the other kids still did. It was a standard rule, if you were below the age of twelve you had a bed time during the summer. It was later than normal, but not by much. Jack smiled as he got home and found himself surrounded by all the kids who giggled and he happily spent time with the entire orphanage; twenty kids in all if Sophie and Jamie were included in that count, they played board games and did coloring and when it began to get dark they watched a movie which all but Jack and Jamie fell asleep to. Jamie and Jack helped Mrs. Bennett put the little ones into their bed. 

"I'm going to hit the hay early. I'm still tired from school, goodnight mom." Jamie said, hugging her and getting ready for bed. Jack went to his room to read after getting ready himself. He flicked the light off in his room when he began to feel real edgy. Not long after he felt more than saw the figure that slipped into his bed.

"Jamie." He drew the boy to him, claiming the eager mouth; it didn't take long before Jack was tugging the sleep pants off Jamie.

"Ah! Jack!" His voice was soft as Jack's fingers closed around his shaft and began squeezing. He didn't know why, but he really wanted Jamie like this; it sent a jolt through his system as he held himself over the younger boy as Jamie bucked and squirmed on the bed, panting heavily. He was smaller than Jack, but that didn't matter; Jack still got instantly hard from seeing Jamie like this. He wanted more... they had planned for this and he shifted to reach for the rubbers and the lube he had stashed under his pillow. 

"Keep quiet as possible." Jack murmured as he lubed up his fingers and slid them into Jamie, the boy bucked and sucked in a breath, but there was no other sound.

"We're going to have to go 'camping' soon... I want to hear you scream...." Jamie shuddered at the words. Jack was so different when it came to this sort of thing, different than he normally was or had been before they had become lovers. Not that Jamie cared, he wasn't thinking about anything at that moment but the fact that Jack's fingers were in him... and Jack would be soon enough... and that he felt so good... Jack was getting good at this. 

"T-that's a g-goooooood ... idea... J-Jack... a little deeper... Ah! Yes! Right there!" Jamie panted all the more now, euphoric pleasure shooting through him.

"I can't wait anymore." Jamie shifted beneath Jack, wrapping his legs lightly around his waist as Jack held his hips, pushing in. Jamie bit his lip to keep from crying out though his legs tightened in their embrace.

"Is... is that good?" Jack asked after a moment.

"So very good." Jamie whimpered back softly. Jack immediately began thrusting into Jamie, the boy clinging to him as if his life depended on it. Moments later both boys locked into a passionate kiss to help stifle their moans as the pleasure washed over them both.


	23. Chapter 23

With summer, one would think that life would be easier on Jack; especially now that he didn't have to concern himself with Pitch. That wasn't entirely the truth, however; because Jack was working along side Aster, his openly declared boy friend. He was starting to wonder just how good of an idea it was to try and juggle something with Aster while he kept meeting up with Jamie... The boy was younger and infatuated with Jack.  _No, that's not entirely right... I shouldn't be little what he told me. He said he loved me... but what do I feel?_ He wasn't entirely sure. Jamie hadn't pressured him into anything, he realized. The game that had started everything before summer  **had** been Jamie's idea but Jack had agreed to play and go along with it. He had let Jamie push the boundaries and had pushed several himself in return. Though his confused feelings for the younger boy were currently the least of his problems as he'd discovered when he'd noticed some girls at the shop were checking him out. Aster hadn't seen the stares of the girls that were checking him out, but he  _had_ apparently seen the stares of the girls looking at Jack. The look he'd sent them was anything but friendly, despite that they were at work. In fact, he'd even gone so far as to put his arm around Jack and make it look like he was intimately whispering something to Jack... which he had... the words had sent a shiver up his spine.

"I don't care what those girls think... I know you're mine..." The shiver was a strange feeling. The way he'd said it made Jack feel conflicted. On one hand, the possessiveness seemed to be something that made him feel loved but on the other hand, it almost sounded like a threat too... Like Jack was an object instead of a person.... that was scary to think of. So he felt a twinge of fear and he wasn't sure why. Did he have a reason to fear the other? Well, okay, the jock WAS a strong fighter and there really was no reason to ever make him mad but he was sure that if one made Aster mad that something was bound to happen and it wouldn't be a very nice thing. 

 

 

Jamie paced his room. Jack was out at work so of course he had time to himself. Thing was, he was thinking of Jack and that had... consequences, written all over it. Jamie was trying not to think too much about Jack because he knew that if he did he'd start remembering the steamy nights they'd shared and that would get him riled up.... What he needed to do was figure out how he was going to get Jack away from that senior jock. There was no doubt in his mind that Jack enjoyed their time together, whether it was together in bed or not.... the problem was that Jamie knew he was a minor, which meant, of course, that Jack and he couldn't openly date even if one of them had been a girl. Jamie had looked up the law to make sure he knew what it was he was getting himself into. There was a difference of five years between them, and the law for those under the age of 16 but over the age of 12 was that sexual activity was only allowed if there was a range of four years. That meant that Jamie and Jack couldn't openly say a thing for another three years. It was frustrating because it was almost like the jock was parading Jack in front of him like some tasty morsel he just couldn't quite have... He knew the senior was a year older than Jack, which meant anything that went on between Jack and Aster was perfectly within legal limits and no one had any right to butt their heads into it so long as it broke no law.

Since they worked for the same place and both of them were working at the same level, there was absolutely no law against their relationship and what they did. Knowing that Jack might be with Aster and allowing the other to lay hands on him made the boy want to punch a wall. It wasn't fair!  **He** knew Jack the longest, not some random senior who suddenly had decided he liked Jack... Jamie felt his anger flare. This wasn't the first time he'd become a mix of angry and depressed over this situation. Jamie knew he needed to work out his anger some how... in a way that wouldn't land him in trouble. He headed out of the orphanage to do just that. The problem was, finding something effective... and no matter what he did... everything from kicking rocks to visiting a local gym and beating the stuffing out of a punching bag... it just wasn't enough to quell the anger that was beginning to burn in him and he began to hate Aster. He wanted to beat up the older boy.... yell at him to keep his hands off  _his_ Jack... He knew he couldn't though and that only made things worse.

Jamie avoided Jack that evening, he didn't want to accidentally explode on Jack. After all, the law was the law and it wasn't like Jack could change that nor was it his fault that things were the way they were. Jamie knew he just had to figure out a way to get Jack to dump the other boy. He just wasn't sure how... and even if he did, would that really solve anything? There was still the matter of the law and he could get Jack into a lot of trouble if they were found out. Yet... it had been Jack who'd thrown caution to the wind a few times... As Jamie considered though more and more about this as days went by, he began to wonder. Why had Jack done that? Surely he knew the danger of being caught... right? Well, he should ask, he supposed. He hoped he was wrong about Jack not knowing... so it was that on a Saturday evening that Jamie tapped Jack's shoulder while they watched the end of a Disney movie with the rest of the orphans.

 

 

Jack turned, he had wondered if he'd done or said something wrong because he was almost certain the last two days Jamie had been avoiding him... and he didn't know why, but he hadn't seemed angry or anything that he could tell. Why had Jamie been avoiding him? The boy had almost outright ignored him a couple of times too! It had left Jack restless and with a sour feeling in the pit of his stomach. What could Jamie want? He swore he felt goosebumps as Jamie leaned in next to one ear to murmur.

"We need to talk tonight." Jack could only nod. Maybe he'd get his answers. He really did wish he knew what was going on! He'd asked Sophie if something had happened that he'd missed but the girl had shrugged and none of the others had seemed to know what was up either. A couple had said he was mad at someone, but that it wasn't Jack though Jack wasn't too sure it wasn't. He hoped he could get to the bottom of this. So hours later, when everyone else was in bed, he slipped into Jamie's room. The younger boy was huddled on the bed with one of his favorite books on mythological creatures. He looked up though when Jack had shut the door.

"So... uh... you wanted to talk to me about something?" Dang it! Why did he feel nervous all of the sudden? Why did it feel like Jamie was the older one and he, Jack, was the younger? 

"Yeah. I've been thinking... Jack, you know if we're caught we can get in serious trouble, right?" Jack nodded. Yeah, he knew that.

"You realize that you would get the worst of it, probably jail time." 

"What are you getting at Jamie?" 

"I just wanted to know if you really knew how serious this could be if the wrong person ever found us out."  Jack sighed inwardly.

"Is that what this has been about? You avoiding me?" 

"Yes and no." Jack raised an eyebrow, Jamie set the book aside and got up; he walked over to Jack and Jack felt something stir in him... and it wasn't desire or any feeling he'd felt before with the boy until now. 

"Jack. I'm.... jealous." 

"Jealous?" What the heck?! That was the last thing he'd expected to hear!

"Of that other boy. He can be with you, he doesn't have to sneak around... sure maybe two guys being together is mostly frowned upon but at least you two can do... whatever, without having to risk anything. No one is going to call the cops if ..... if you and he... " Jamie seemed to struggle and Jack's eyes widened as he began to understand suddenly what it was Jamie was implying.

"Jamie... no... I... I haven't done anything like that with Aster."

"But he probably wants to right?" Jack couldn't deny the truth. Aster HAD spoken of it a couple of times, but he hadn't pressured Jack into it; had told Jack that he wouldn't do anything the other wasn't comfortable with.

 

 

"Yeah, but he isn't pressuring me into it. He's waiting for me to be ready." 

"He's not the only one." 

"Wha? Jamie... what are you saying?" 

"I'm saying that he and I are rivals. I want to be the one to show you that Jack... I want to be the first... the ONLY... but it's not up to me and it's not up to him either. It's  _your_ decision." Jack stared, dumbstruck. Jamie wanted to.... Jack would be lying to himself if he said he didn't wander what it felt like to be the bottom. He had pondered asking Jamie about it, but every time he'd thought to ask the words had gotten stuck in his throat and he'd been unable to say anything. Just like now. He looked at Jamie in a new light... when had Jamie gotten so smart? Now that he considered it... Jamie seemed to know a lot more about this sort of thing than he had in the beginning... 

"Jamie... can I ask you something?" 

"Sure." 

"That night... when you and I... took things a step further... you... weren't a virgin were you?" Jamie slowly shook his head.

"That explains a lot." 

"Does that matter to you?" Jack considered the question. Did it? He searched for what he felt on the matter, what he thought... if Jamie had been... would he have been a lot more shy around Jack? Would he have acted on his feelings for Jack if he had? 

"Well... I guess that depends. I mean, if you had been... would you have had the courage to do what you have?"

"No." Jack seemed to weigh those words a few seconds.

"It doesn't matter then. Not like you were my first kiss." 

"Wish I had been." 

"I wish I'd been yours."  Jack met Jamie's gaze and made a decision then and there. 

"Get the stuff for camping. I got something I want to show you." Jamie nodded and Jack left the room while Jamie went to gather the stuff. He went downstairs and asked Jamie's mother polietly if they could go stargazing on the nearest hill for a few hours.

 

 

 

"Alright, make sure to take some bug spray. You boys be careful and take flashlights."

"Is it okay if we camp there for the evening too? You know, in case we get too tired to come back." 

"Make sure you take the kids' tent if that's what you think is going to happen."  _You have no idea...._

"Will do, thanks." Jack hurried off to the closet to get the blue tent and packed some snacks and bug spray as well. He also packed a handful of condums too... He smiled to himself as he confirmed inwardly what he was planning. This wasn't a decision he'd made lightly. He'd been thinking about it most of the summer actually and with July just around the corner he wasn't going to have too much more time for moments like this with Jamie. He knew the risks, morally and legally, but he had made each decision about Jamie with the boy... and he had never regretted it. In fact, just thinking about him was making Jack's heart feel as if someone was squeezing it. Jamie came downstairs to find that Jack was waiting for him with a backpack and the tent. 

"I'm ready when you are." Jamie replied, his own backpack on his back already. Jack nodded and the two boys headed out the door; Jack flicked on the flashlight he was holding and Jamie did the same; the younger boy wondered just where Jack was taking him and what the other boy had planned. The tent meant sleeping, which could mean... but where? He didn't say anything as he followed Jack into the night. Unsure of what was to come but he began to feel a little excited about it. After all, this was Jack, his best friend whom he loved more than just a friend. He was certain that whatever the other had in mind likely would be a night to think back on fondly in days to come. He had no idea that it would be a night he wouldn't ever forget.... 

**Author's Note:**

> This was begun on a whim, so please don't be too upset if I don't update often with new chapters. Unlike previous works here, I didn't actually write this one out before posting the first chapter. I just started writing as it came to me. Hopefully my muses won't abandon me on this! This is my first AU also. I hope I do it justice! Also, aside from knowing where relationships will go I have no real idea where this story is heading... hop in the boat if you dare!


End file.
